


This Alpha's Army

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Team Free Will in Uniform... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Military, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cas doesn't take anyone's crap, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Danger, Dean is a little sexist in the beginning, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nicknames, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Pregnant Castiel, Sexual Content, Smut, Strong Omega, Tattoos, omega rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Lieutenant Castiel Novak is an Omega who has always dreamed of following in his Alpha brother's footsteps by joining a combat unit in the military.  Never mind that Omegas aren't allowed into combat.  He has worked his entire career for this moment, but it all might come crashing down when he meets his new commanding officer, Captain Dean Winchester.  When Cas is sent in for Alpha training as the first Omega in history to do so, he finds himself falling hard for his trainer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberties with the military for this. Each group wears a different colored uniform for one; Alphas wear white, Betas blue and Omegas get green.  
> This fic's premise is loosely based off of a HQN romance novel called "SEAL It With a Kiss" by Rogenna Brewer. It's about a woman trying to join the Navy SEALS. Some plot points are similar, but this is it's own work.  
> This fic will get a little messy, I'm warning you right now. Dean is kind of an ass for a while, but he'll get better. But it will definitely have a happy ending. I couldn't do anything too tragic to my precious babies.

 

Lieutenant Castiel Novak anxiously tapped his feet against the tile floor and fidgeted in his chair.  He had never been this nervous in his entire existence.  He clenched his hands in his lap and mentally went over his proposal once more.  He couldn’t believe that he was even getting this meeting.  It was a hard won battle, but he was now one step closer to his ultimate goal: Omega equality within the military.

While all Alphas and Betas were required to provide four years of military service, Omega’s could opt out.  Most didn’t join up, except for a few rouges, like Castiel.  What Cas really wanted though, was the ability to be assigned to a combat unit.  Omegas weren’t allowed in combat.  They were usually shunted off the side when they joined, becoming chaplains or nurses or glorified secretaries.

Ever since his older brother Lucifer had joined the military and put on his Alpha designated white dress uniform, Castiel had wanted that same dream.  For as long as the Omega could remember he had wished to one day wear the dress whites that his brother looked so natural in.  Despite being assigned to an administrative position within the army, Castiel had stayed beyond his original four year contract.  He wanted to see some action before he mustered out, despite his secondary gender.

He had been working since the day he joined to change the rules and get Omegas allowed into combat units.  It was slow-going, but here he was, finally able to meet with someone who might be able to get things done.

“Major Singer will see you now, Lieutenant,” a pretty Omega secretary called to Castiel.  She wore the green uniform of an Omega and Cas could smell her hair.  Like honeysuckle.  It didn’t do anything for him, but he was sure that she was popular among the Alpha officers on base.

Cas stood and gathered his paperwork roughly in his hands.  He tried to keep himself from shaking as he was shown to the Major’s office.  Major Robert Singer was a man that most Alphas found intimidating.  He was gruff and surly and didn’t take any crap from his subordinates.  Still, he had agreed to meet with Castiel that morning and go over the young Omega Lieutenant’s plan.

Singer’s office was huge and full of mahogany wood.  Cas took in the flags surrounding the Major’s desk and a few oil paintings on the wall, all depicting glorious battles of the past.  The room smelled like cedar and sweat and shoe oil.  Alpha smell.  Cas tried to collect himself as he walked in.  Singer grunted at him and waved his hand at one of the empty chairs in front of his desk.  “At ease, Lieutenant,” the Major said gruffly.

“Sir,” Cas gave a small salute and sat down.  He was not at ease, he was full of tension.  All of his hard work could come crashing down in a matter of minutes if he didn’t play his cards right.

“I hear you’re vying to get Omegas into combat, Lieutenant,” Singer sat slowly behind his large desk and fixed Castiel with a harsh stare.  “Why would you want to do such a thing?”

“Sir, with all due respect,” Castiel began slowly.  “Omegas are just as capable as Alphas and Betas.  We deserve the chance to serve in all aspects of military life, if we so choose.”

“I can’t argue with that,” Major Singer said, much to Cas’ surprise.  “I’m all for equality.  I’ve seen some Omegas are able to handle themselves, but for the most part they’re content to let the battles be fought by Alphas.  Most Omegas don’t want to be assigned to a combat unit.  They’re happier where they’re at.”

“That isn’t true,” Cas pressed.  “Some Omegas, yes, wish to stay in the safety of base life.  But there are some of us, myself included, who wish for something more.”

“You want to be in combat?” Singer looked over his steepled fingers at the Omega.

Castiel took a deep breath.  “Yes,” he said simply.

“Can’t be because both of your brothers are distinguished Alpha officers?” Singer questioned him, pulling out two thick files from a drawer.  “Captain Gabriel Novak, distinguished service medal—two of them, actually.  And Colonel Lucifer Novak…well, that just speaks for itself, doesn’t it?  Your brothers are very impressive.  You, on the other hand have been working in the base library for the past few years.”

“My quarterly physical tests also speak for themselves,” Cas felt a rush of rebellion.  “I come in first in all categories but one, over my Alpha compatriots.  I have the ability to be assigned to a combat unit,” he rushed.  “Sir,” Cas tacked on as an afterthought.  “My brothers trained me well and I believe that I have shown to be a capable officer.”

“Yes, you have,” Singer said, snapping the files on Cas’ brothers shut.  “If only all Omegas were like you then this wouldn’t even be an issue.  Unfortunately, I get the feeling that you’re one of a kind.”

Castiel waited patiently, unsure of what to say to that statement.  Singer stood up from his desk and crossed to the large window.  He gazed out of it for a moment before turning back to Castiel.  “Lieutenant,” the Major said.  “The higher ups seem to agree with you that it’s high time we gave this a trial run.  It is a new century after all, and Omega rights have come a long way in the last twenty years.  It won’t be easy, so I want to make sure that you’re on board before this goes any farther.”

“Sir?” Cas squinted his blue eyes in confusion.  “Before what goes further?”

“This trial,” Singer walked toward Cas and the Omega fought the urge to shrink into his chair.  “Starting Monday, you’re being assigned to the training site.  You’ll work with the Alpha trainers for three weeks.  They’ll put you through the paces, boy.  They’re slow right now until Recruitment Season amps up, so you’ll be able to work with all the trainers one on one.”

Castiel fought the urge to roll his eyes.  Recruitment Season was the military’s way of saying the end of the school year.  When newly eighteen Alphas and Betas all reported for the beginning of their short required careers.  The season started near the end of May, beginning of June which was only a few weeks away.  Of course the trainers would be slow at the moment.  Cas wasn’t happy.  He wanted to go through an Alpha Basic along with other people, but he knew that he couldn’t afford to be picky.  One on one training for three weeks was more than he had even hoped for.

He looked up and saw Major Singer watching him.  “That all right with you son?”

Nodding, Castiel stood and shook the Major’s hand.  “I’ll be there at oh-six-hundred on Monday morning,” the Omega Lieutenant said as brightly as he could.

“Better make it oh-five-hundred,” Major Singer suggested.  “The Captain who runs training likes to get up early.”

Cas tried not to groan.  Despite having been ensconced in military life for the past ten years, since his eighteenth birthday, he was not a morning person.  “I’ll be there,” he managed.

“Good, now get out of here,” Singer turned away from him and sat down behind his desk once more.

He took it as a dismissal and walked slowly toward the door of the Major’s office.  Before he could exit, Singer called back to him.  “Your brothers know anything about this Lieutenant?”

Castiel froze.  “No,” he said slowly, turning back.  “And with all due respect Major, I’d like to keep it that way.  For now.”

“They won’t approve?” Singer arched an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what they’ll think,” Cas said a little shakily.  Deep down, he knew.  But he was clinging to the hope that he was wrong.  Lucifer and Gabriel would be pissed if they knew what he had been working for all this time.  They didn’t want any harm to come to their baby brother.  Lucifer especially had always told Cas to quit the military and settle down with a strong Alpha.  His brothers wanted to be uncles and they made their distaste for Cas’ life choices pretty clear.

“I’ll keep this under my hat as long as I can Lieutenant,” Singer promised.  “But it won’t be a secret for long.”

Nodding sharply, Cas turned and left the office.  He smiled at the Omega secretary out front as she looked at him curiously.  When he finally exited the building and found himself standing in the sun in the middle of the base, he finally breathed.  This was happening.  In two short days, he would be furthering his mission to get Omegas all the rights available in the military.  He knew that it might take years, maybe it wouldn’t even happen in his lifetime, but this was a step in the right direction.

A group of soldiers wearing the blue uniforms of a Beta jogged past him in formation and Castiel took a moment to watch.  He knew that he was fast enough to join them, but he wasn’t welcome.  Omegas had to train separately…for now.  Cas squinted into the sun and walked briskly to his car.  He had to get back to his rental and start packing.  Training base was a few hundred miles away and he wanted to be there on time come Monday morning.  He was going to do everything in his power to make sure this training Captain liked him.  If he could get one Alpha on his side, he might have a shot at pulling this off.

 

* * *

 

Captain Dean Winchester shook his head, feeling the sweat bead off of his neck as he finished his ten mile run.  He was just warming up for the day.  His white uniform signifying him as an Alpha was soaked and he knew he had to shower and change before he began his paperwork for the afternoon.

Dean walked briskly through the halls of the training offices and waved to a few of his men as he passed.  Benny and Gordon were playing a spirited game of pool in the break room and Dean walked by them with a wave.  He entered his office and picked through the mailbox on the door before sitting down behind his desk.  He swung his legs up and placed his boots square on the center of the desk.

Flipping through that morning’s mail, Dean noticed that his land line office phone was blinking red.  New message.  He picked up the receiver and dialed his passcode.  There was one message waiting for him.  He was a little surprised to hear his uncle’s voice on the other end.  “Dean, this is Bobby,” Major Singer’s tone sounded strained.  “I have a surprise coming your way come Monday in the form of an Omega that needs training.”  Bobby continued to speak, telling Dean about his meeting with an Lieutenant Castiel Novak and how the military was thinking of adding Omegas to combat groups.  By the end of the message, Dean’s mouth was hanging wide open.  His uncle wanted him to work with this Omega for the next three weeks.  To train him, like Dean would train an Alpha.

Captain Winchester considered himself pretty progressive.  Not like his father, who had held the training Captain position before him.  But still, in the back of his mind, he kind of wished that Omegas would know their place.  They belonged at home, raising the kids and taking care of their Alphas.  Omegas didn’t need to be covered in dirt and sweat, holding a rifle to their chest and screaming out orders.  Dean knew that his thinking was a little backwards, his brother made sure to remind him of that every day.  But he couldn’t help it.  He was an old-school Alpha.  Designed to protect.

His brother Sam was the radical one, constantly going off about Omega rights and how their duties as Alphas was to support the Omegas in their movement.  Dean wasn’t convinced.  Not yet.  He wanted to call Bobby back and bitch at his uncle about this new assignment, but he refrained.  It was one thing to complain to his uncle and another to be insubordinate to his superior officer.  Dean groaned.  He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes.  He could feel the beginnings of a tension headache coming on.

The door to his office opened and a tall Alpha with his hair just grazing his collar strode into the room.  His brother, Sam.  “Sammy,” Dean said, trying to hide a grimace.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

Dean ran through what their uncle’s message had said, and Sam’s eyes widened.  “Really?  Bobby’s sending the Omega here to train?  They’re really taking this seriously then, that’s great.”

“For them,” Dean griped.  “For me, not so much.  I don’t have time to train some little Omega how to fight and kill.”

“Dean,” Sam chuckled.  “Until Recruitment Season starts in a few weeks, you have nothing _but_ time.”

“I don’t want to do it, Sammy,” Dean whined.

“Doesn’t look like you have a choice,” Sam pointed out.  “He’s coming here under orders.  Just…try and go easy on him, okay?”

Dean grumbled.  “Bobby doesn’t want me to go easy on him.  He made it very clear that we’re all supposed to act like we’re training a new Alpha recruit.  I think Bobby wants this nipped in the bud as much as I do.”

“You really need to open your eyes and see Omegas for what they are.  They’re not all weak and willing to wait at home with a casserole for some big strong Alpha.  You shouldn’t think that way.  You sound like Dad.”

“Never compare me to him,” Dean growled out.  His relationship with their father was beyond complicated.  Their father used to have Dean’s position before he was promoted to Major before retiring.  He lived across the country with their mother and hardly spoke to his boys.  Dean and Sam preferred it that way.  They spent holidays with Bobby and his wife, a Beta named Jody every year.  Neither of the Winchester brothers had seen their parents in almost five years.

“Then stop acting like an Alpha dick,” Sam laughed.  “I’m going to head out for a run, you wanna join me?”

“I just finished one,” Dean huffed, leaning back in his chair.  “I’m going to pull up the personnel file on this Omega and see what I can find out.  He gets here on Monday.”

“Try to keep an open mind,” Sam suggested as he left.

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean waved his brother out.  He pulled up his secure computer screen and began to look for anything about Lieutenant Castiel Novak.  He found service records for a Colonel Lucifer Novak and a Captain Gabriel Novak first.  He read through them and concluded that these two must be the Lieutenant’s brothers.  Both Alpha’s.  Both at least the same rank or higher than him.  Dean would have to watch out for that.  He didn’t want to end up on the bad side of a Colonel.

When Dean finally found Castiel’s records, he skimmed through them quickly, noting that the Omega was outstanding in his physical prowess.  He had scored higher than most Alpha’s on the aptitude tests the military gave a few times a year.  Dean tried not to be impressed.  Reaching the bottom of the report, there was a small picture.  A young man who looked to be in his mid-twenties, wearing the green uniform of an Omega stared back at him.  Dean couldn’t help but think that the Omega would have been better as a Beta.  At least then his uniform would have matched his sky blue eyes.  Dean shook his head.  The Omega was attractive, sure, but Dean wasn’t going to go there.  He had made it thirty-six years without finding a mate and he sure as hell wasn’t looking for one at work.

Dean spent the rest of the day pushing papers around on his desk and pretending that he was working before deciding to go for a swim.  He couldn’t get the Omega’s face out of his mind.  Dean knew that a little exercise followed by a cold shower was in order.  He couldn’t afford to be affected by a pair of bright blue eyes.  He had a job to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm clock blared out at four in the morning, causing Cas to roll over and groan.  It was too early.  The Omega pinched the bridge of his nose and fought the urge to cry.  No one should be up at this hour.  Remembering what day it was, he flung his hands out and stopped the loud noise from disturbing him any longer.

Castiel rolled up into bed and swung his feet on the floor.  He yawned and stretched before finally standing up and wandering over to his closet.  He rifled through his things and pulled out a starchy uniform top.  He found the matching pants and dragged his feet into the small attached bathroom.  The hotel he was staying in wasn’t much, but it was all he could afford at the moment.

After washing his face, brushing his teeth and staring at his hair which refused to lie flat, Cas sighed into the mirror.  He wanted to make a great first impression.  He knew that most Alphas were sticklers for being presentable for formal functions and he figured that this was one of those occasions.  Cas did up his tie, pulling it tight and glanced at himself in the mirror one last time.  He looked good, if he did say so himself.  His uniform was pressed, his shoes were shiny and his tie was a little lopsided, but there wasn’t much he could do about that.

Quickly, Cas began to pack his belongings into a dark green duffel bag.  He knew that he would have to be assigned a place to stay on base for the next few weeks.  He certainly couldn’t afford to live in the hotel for that amount of time.  He decided to bring his bag with him to meet the Captain.  He could leave it in his rental car.

Checking his pockets for his wallet and identification, he left the hotel room, dragging his duffel and locking up behind himself.  When he walked out to his rental car, Cas groaned at the fact that the sun still wasn’t up.  He had half an hour to get to the base and meet with the Captain.  He knew that he didn’t have time to stop for coffee, but he was tempted.

He drove the short distance to the base entrance and pulled up to the gate.  It took a moment for the sentry’s to come to his car and ask for his I.D.  They looked him over, one of them making a derogatory comment about Omegas before they waved him through.  Inside Castiel was screaming, but he kept a smile plastered on his face as he drove away.  He wasn’t going to let two stupid Beta guards bring him down.  Not today.

He followed the directions he had been emailed and parked his car in an almost empty lot.  It looked as though the base hadn’t woken up yet.  Cas could see some lights on in the training building so someone had to be there.  He got out of the car and straightened his uniform with both hands.  Biting his lip, he looked up at the two story brick building.  He was going to do this.  Nothing was going to stop him from taking this step, no matter how nervous he felt inside.

Cas walked up to the front door and was about to open it, when the door swung open, almost hitting him in the face.  An incredibly tall Alpha stood in front of him, holding a large book and looking rather sheepish.  “Sorry, I didn’t see you there, Lieutenant,” the Alpha said.

Tilting his head back so he could look up at the Alpha’s face, Cas blinked.  He noted the insignia on the man’s white uniform and noted that the Alpha was also a Lieutenant.  “No problem, Lieutenant…” Cas trailed off.

“Winchester,” the Alpha said amiably.  “I’m Lieutenant Sam Winchester.”

“Oh,” Cas said.  “I’m here to see a Captain _Dean_ Winchester.”

“That’s my older brother,” Sam shrugged.  “I can take you to his office, he’s probably there now.  He likes to get a jump on the day.”

“Great,” Cas tried not to roll his eyes.  He hated morning people.

“This way,” Sam gestured into the building and held the door open for Cas.  “So,” the tall Alpha said.  “You must be Castiel Novak.”

“I am,” Cas responded stiffly.

“And you’re an Omega,” Sam continued.  “Who wants to join a combat unit.”

“Do you have a problem with that?” Cas stopped walked and lifted a brow.

“No,” Sam shrugged.  “Not me.  You’re going to have some people here who don’t see things that way though.  I’m sure you’re used to that.”

“I am,” Cas sighed.  “I actually expected nothing less.  My dreams aren’t very…popular.”

“Doesn’t mean you should quit dreaming them,” Sam said.

Castiel decided right then that he liked Lieutenant Winchester.  This stranger was by far more supportive than most people he’d come across.  He was an Alpha, but he wasn’t overbearing like most that Cas had met.

They continued on their way, down a few darkly lit hallways before Sam reached a non-descript metal door.  “Here it is,” he said, giving a few short knocks.  “Dean?” Sam called into the room.

“Yeah,” came a gruff voice.  “What is it Sammy?”

“There’s someone here to see you,” Sam opened the door and stepped inside, Castiel trailing behind him.

There were no words in Castiel’s mind when he finally laid eyes on Captain Dean Winchester.  All rational thought flew from the Omega’s mind when he stepped into the room and got his first look—and scent—of his new commanding officer.  Dean Winchester was tall, with sun-kissed, short blonde hair and the greenest eyes Cas had ever seen.  He had a smattering of freckles across his nose and a cocky expression on his face.  He smelled like wood smoke and fresh pine needles and Cas actually gasped.  Dean was leaning against his desk casually, but he stood up straight when he saw that his brother was not alone.  His white uniform bunched at his shoulders and Castiel felt his eyes widen.

He could hear Sam speaking, but he didn’t understand anything the younger Winchester was saying.  All he was focused on was how good Dean looked and smelled.  Cas felt a small trickle of slick leak out of him and he immediately blushed.  He was acting like a teenager in the presence of an attractive Alpha.  Things like that gave Omega’s a reputation and Cas didn’t want to further any ill-will the Captain might have.

“Lieutenant?” Dean was talking to him.

Castiel blinked and shook his head.  “Yes, sir?” he managed.

“I asked you where you were staying for the duration of this…experiment?” the Captain was looking at him with lidded eyes and Cas tried to focus on the conversation.

“I need an assignment,” he said.  “I stayed at a motel last night, but I can’t do that the entire time I’m here.”

Captain Winchester nodded once.  He looked at Sam and said, “Get him a room in the Bachelor’s Officer’s Quarters for the time being.  There’s some Omega nurses living there now, give him a room on their floor Sammy”

“On it,” Sam gave a half-hearted salute and left, shutting the door behind him.

“So,” the Captain began to circle Cas, who was standing as straight as he could.  “You’re the Omega who wants to buck the system?”  Cas didn’t know how to respond, so he remained quiet.  “My uncle is Major Singer, which is probably why you were assigned to me,” Dean continued.  “But make no mistake, I’m not a fan of you being here Omega.”

Cas grit his teeth.  He could feel the Alpha’s eyes on him and he wanted to squirm.  The Captain circled behind him and Cas could feel the Alpha’s breath on his neck.  _‘Is he scenting me?’_ Cas wondered.  The smell of wood smoke and pine was overwhelming to the Omega and he shifted a little, stepping away from the Captain.

“I didn’t give you permission to move,” Dean said lowly.  “But I can let it slide this once,” he chuckled.

Castiel didn’t see what was so funny.

Dean circled him again, taking in every inch of the Omega’s appearance.  Those green eyes didn’t miss a thing.  “You have a loose thread on the hem of your pants,” Dean pointed out.  “And your hair is too long.  Cut it.”

“What?” Cas gaped.  He had never been told to cut his hair before.  It was messy, sure, but it was well within regulation length.

“I don’t like it all long like that,” Dean snapped.  “Cut it, by tomorrow morning when you return.  Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Cas said looking confused.

“Your shoes need polishing too,” Dean looked down at Castiel’s feet.  “Didn’t they teach you how to present yourself back on your base?”

“Sir,” Cas managed.  “I…um…I will shine my shoes tonight as well.”  Cas could feel anger boiling in his belly.  He had spent an hour last night polishing his shoes.  He knew they were perfect.  This Alpha, despite how good he looked and smelled, was on a power trip.  Cas was used to them due to his brothers, but he wasn’t going to take one from a stranger lying down.  “Is there anything else I can do to please you, sir?”

“Oh I’m sure there is,” Dean growled out.  Cas almost didn’t catch it, but when he did, his eyes widened.  “That should be all for now.  Have you gone on a run yet today?”

“No,” Cas said.

“No, what?” the Captain looked hard at him.

“No, sir,” Cas amended.

“That’s better,” Dean smiled coldly at him.  “Sammy still has to run his ten miles this morning as well.  You’ll join him.  When you’re finished, you will both report back to me, understood?”

“Yes sir,” Cas said, standing up even straighter.  A run with Sam.  He could do that.

“Oh, and Novak?” Dean said, walking back behind his desk.  “You might want to put on some cologne and change your pants.  You stink like slick.”  Cas’ face burst into color as he blushed deeply.  The Captain could smell him!  Cas was beyond mortified.  He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  “Dismissed,” Dean waved his hand and pointed toward the door.

Castiel had no choice but to leave, his face beat read and his dick half-hard.  He had never been in such a predicament in his entire life.  He couldn’t leave the room fast enough.  As he shut the door, he caught a glimpse of Captain Winchester’s face.  Dean was watching him with a strange expression.  Cas didn’t want to know what the Captain was thinking.  He just wanted to get out of there.

 

* * *

 

Dean collapsed into his desk chair as soon as the door closed.  He raked a hand over his face and let out the breath he had been holding.  The picture he had seen of Lieutenant Novak on Friday did nothing for the real thing.  Those eyes!  And that hair—the Omega looked like he had just rolled out of some Alpha’s bed.  Dean was ashamed to admit that he wished it had been _his_ bed.

He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, his hand ghosting over his crotch. He was hard.  Just from the scent of that Omega in his office.  Novak had stepped into the room behind Sammy and Dean couldn’t think of anything to say.  He had let his brother prattle on as long as he could while he composed himself.  He had never smelled anything so sweet in his entire life.  The Omega smelled like honey and cherries and Dean wanted to breathe it in for eternity.

And when he had stepped closer to the Lieutenant once Sammy had left, he had smelled the slick and almost lost it.  Nothing could smell sweeter.  Dean had been alive for thirty-six years and he had never _wanted_ someone so much, so fast.  He was treading on thin ice, and Dean knew he had to watch himself.  He was not going to fall for the Omega under his charge.  No way.

Dean bit his lip and willed his dick to go soft.  It wasn’t easy, but he managed.  After a few moments he picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.  “What do you want?” a voice barked on the other end.

“Bobby,” Dean said quickly.  “You gotta get this Omega out of here.”

“That’s Major Singer to you boy,” Bobby joked.  “Dean,” he said after a pause.  “It’s been an hour since he showed up.  I know, because I told him when to meet you.  An hour.  What has he done in that amount of time to make you want to send him packing?”

“Nothing, Bobby,” Dean groaned.  “He just…needs to go.  This is a terrible idea.”

“Not happening kid,” Bobby said.  “You’re stuck with him for three weeks.  Take him through the training exercises and report back to me.  This order comes from higher up.  You’ve got the Omega now.  He’s your responisibilty.”

“Bobby I can’t do this,” Dean said desperately.

“Why not?”

Dean couldn’t think of anything to say.  He just stared at his desk and tried to clear his head.  “Because he’s…an Omega.”

“Shit,” Bobby sighed.  “You like him.”

“I do not,” Dean shouted.

“Well no matter what, keep your hands off.  This is official business and you can’t afford to get mixed up with an Omega like him.  Do you know who his brothers are?”

“Bobby I—“

“Shut up Dean,” Bobby snapped.  “Just get through the next few weeks and don’t do anything stupid.”

“Copy that,” Dean sighed.

“I’ve gotta go,” Bobby said.  “Do I need to have Sam keep an eye on you?”

“No sir,” Dean said firmly.

“Good.  Take care, son.”  And then Bobby was gone.  Dean dropped the phone and rested his head in his hands.  This was going to be a long few weeks. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for attempted sexual assault.

Castiel ran his hands under the faucet in the bathroom and splashed some water on his heated face.  He had managed to sneak down to his car and get his running clothes…and a change of underwear.  He threw the slick soaked pair in the trash and grimaced.  Once he was changed he stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hall toward voices. 

Stepping into a large breakroom, he saw two Alphas playing pool in the corner and Sam watching them.  The tall Alpha was dressed in running clothes as well and casually leaning against the wall.  Sam straightened when he saw Cas enter.  “Hey,” Sam waved at him.  The two Alphas stopped their pool game and turned toward Castiel.  “Guys,” Sam said smiling.  “This is Lieutenant Novak, he’s going to be joining us for a while.”

 “Mmm,” one of the Alphas set his pool cue down and took a few steps toward Cas.  “An Omega.  How nice.”

“Gordon,” Sam chided.  “Leave him alone.”  Sam gestured toward the two Alphas watching him and said, “This is Gordon and Benny.  They’re trainers as well.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Castiel said politely.  He was trying not to be unnerved at the way Gordon was watching him.

“Why do you want to join a combat unit,” the Alpha named Benny spoke quietly from the corner.

“I want to serve in whichever way I desire,” Cas said.  “I don’t think I should be banned from certain parts of military life just because of my classification.”

“Omegas don’t belong in combat,” scoffed Gordon, looking at Castiel’s legs. 

“Who are we to say that Gordon,” Sam spoke up in a harsh voice.  “Hey Cas,” he looked at the Omega.  “You mind if I call you Cas?”  Castiel shook his head.  “Dean said you’d be joining me on my run today.  You want to go?”

“Yes Sam,” Castiel said. 

The two Lieutenants left the room without a backward glance at the other Alphas.  Cas heard Gordon tell Benny that Cas had ‘sweet thighs.’  He tried to push it from his mind.  Alphas like Gordon made him feel sick.

“Don’t let it get to you,” Sam advised as they stepped out of the training building into the hot sunrise.  “Gordon’s bark is worse than his bite.”

“I’m used to it,” Cas responded glumly.

Sam nodded but didn’t comment.  They started off on a brisk pace, looping around the base.  Sam seemed to have a path in mind and Cas stayed just behind him, following the Alpha’s lead.  By the time that they came back around to the training building, the sun was full in the sky.  Cas’ thighs burned from the exertion but he felt good.  He could feel sweat trickling down his back and wished that he had thought to bring some water.

Sam stopped in front of the training building and bent over at the waist, breathing hard.  “That’s ten miles,” he announced.  “We have to run it every day, Monday through Friday.  You kept up really well.  Do you want to join me again tomorrow morning?”

“I’d like that Sam,” Cas said breathlessly.  “Do you have any water?”

“There’s a fountain inside,” Sam pointed toward the door.  “I’ll be in in a second.  We can go talk to Dean together.  I’m supposed to report on your ability,” Sam chuckled. 

Cas didn’t see how it was funny.  He was so thirsty though, he pushed it from his mind and walked into the training building.  Sure enough, there was a water fountain built into the brick wall just inside the door.  Cas reached it and bent over, pressing the button and dipping his head into the cool stream of water.

He was gulping down the sweet tasting liquid when he felt someone move behind him.  He smelled Alpha.  He stopped drinking and turned, expecting to see Gordon.  It was Captain Dean Winchester.  The Captain was standing a little close for Cas’ comfort and looking down at the Omega with an unreadable expression.  “Make sure you shower before you come see me,” Dean smirked.  “Your sweat makes you smell more…”

“More what?” Cas straightened and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth.

“Delicious,” Dean said softly.  Cas was taken aback.  His eyes opened wide and he stared at the Captain.  The smirk fell from Dean’s perfectly bowed lips and the Alpha glanced at the floor.  “I don’t need my office stinking of Omega.”  The Captain turned on his heel without another word and stalked away.

“Hey Cas,” Sam said stepping inside the building.  “Are you okay?” the tall Alpha looked concerned as he approached Castiel.

“I’m fine, Sam,” Cas said.  “I need to shower.  Is there some place I can do that?”

“Yeah sure,” Sam looked curious.  “I can clear out the locker room for you.  We only have Alpha facilities, but if you’re fast you shouldn’t have a problem.  Not many people are in for the day yet.”

“Thank you Sam,” Cas said.  He followed the Alpha to the second floor.

When they reached the locker room, Sam went in and made sure it was empty before retrieving Cas.  “No one’s in there,” Sam said.  “You can take a quick shower.  I’ll wait out here for you.”

“Thank you,” Cas repeated.

He entered the locker room and made his way to the back wall where a row of crude tile showers stood.  Slowly stripping off his sweaty clothes, Cas stepped under the head of one of the showers and turned it on.  The spray was icy cold and he shivered.

He grabbed a bar of soap from a dish on the floor and unwrapped it.  Lathering it over his skin, he began to clean the stink of sweat from his body.  Dean Winchester didn’t want his office to smell like Omega, was that it?  Cas fumed.  The Alpha Captain had said he smelled delicious, but immediately turned around and insulted him.  As Cas ran the soap through his hair he grumbled to himself.  He didn’t hear the door of the locker room open until there was someone standing in front of his stall.

Cas spun around, trying to push soap suds out of his eyes.  Gordon stood in front of him, fully clothed and grinning at him like a predator.  “Well, well,” Gordon smirked.  “What have we here?  A lonely little Omega, ripe for the picking.”

The Alpha reached out and grabbed Cas’ slippery arm, yanking the Omega toward him.  Cas yelped and before he could think, he swung out with his free hand, clocking Gordon on the side of the face.  The Alpha held his jaw and glared at Castiel.  “Don’t make this harder than it has to be Omega,” Gordon growled.

Castiel kicked upwards and landed a hit on Gordon’s groin.  The Alpha howled and doubled over, grabbing his crotch.  Cas took the opportunity to slip out of the shower stall and into the locker room.  He grabbed his underwear and pulled them on, leaving the rest of his clothing behind.  He left the Alpha bent over in the showers. 

Bursting out of the door, he skidded down the hall in the direction he thought Dean’s office was.  As he saw familiar posters on the walls, he slowed down.  He could hear voices inside and they were raised.

“What do you mean, he’s perfectly capable Sammy?” Dean’s voice was shouting.

“He kept up with me for the whole run, barely out of breath Dean,” Sam responded.  “He’s good.  He’s fit and in shape and you have to accept that.  He’s capable.”

“Sammy I—“ Dean said.  He cut himself off and was quiet for a moment.  Cas barely breathed, hovering outside the door to the office.  “Do you smell that?”

Before Cas could blink the door flew open revealing Captain Winchester scowling at him.  The Alpha took one look at a dripping wet Castiel and wrinkled his nose.  He grabbed Cas’ arm and yanked him into the office, shutting the door.  “Why do you smell like that?” Dean barked.

“Like what?” Cas shook his head.

“Cas, where are your clothes?” Sam looked confused.

“You smell like Gordon freaking Walker, Novak.  Why?” Dean ignored his brother and stared at Castiel.

“I was taking a shower and he came in,” Cas managed.

Sam paled.  “Shit, Cas, I’m sorry!  I just stepped away for a minute to update Dean on your progress.”

”It’s fine,” Castiel felt as though he just kept repeating the same phrase over and over.  It was beginning to lose all meaning to him.  He didn’t blame Sam—how was he going to be taken seriously if he needed an Alpha to guard the bathroom?  Cas looked up from the piece of floor he had been staring at in time to see Dean gripping the door, a murderous look on his face. 

“Dean,” Sam said sternly.  “You can’t just go out there and beat the shit out of Gordon.  You have to deal with this properly.  Like his commanding officer.”

Dean paused for a moment and shut the door again, rounding on Sam.  “I’m going to kill him.”

“Cas, how did you get away?” Sam asked, looking at the Omega.

“I kicked him in the testicles,” Castiel said simply.

“That’ll do it,” Sam laughed.  “I’ll go check on him and tell him that you want to speak with him, okay Dean?”

Dean grunted and Sam left, shutting the door once more.  Captain Winchester looked over at Cas and delicately sniffed the air.  “Are you okay, Angel?” Dean asked softly.

“Angel?” Cas tilted his head.

“Yeah,” Dean ducked his face.  “You smell like heaven.”

They were both awkwardly silent at that admission.  Cas shifted his feet for a while before saying, “I’m fine Captain.”

“Good,” Dean nodded and seemed to regain control of himself.  He crossed behind his desk and muttered something that Cas didn’t catch.  “You want to press charges, Novak?”

Castiel shook his head.  That was just opening a can of worms.  One of the main arguments at keeping Omega’s out of combat was that they were vulnerable to sexual assault in certain situations.  Cas didn’t want to give those naysayers any ammunition.  “I dealt with it just fine,” Cas lifted his chin defiantly.  “It’s okay.”

“Not to me,” Dean said gruffly.  “Wait here until Sam comes back.  You’re to be with either me or him at all times while you’re on base.  I’m not going to have this happen again.  Sammy will take you to get your clothes.”

“Yes sir,” Castiel’s voice was small.  He felt as though he should apologize, but for what, he didn’t know.

Within a few minutes, Sam came back, pulling a limping Gordon behind him.  “All yours Captain,” Sam said grinning ferally.

“Thank you Lieutenant,” Dean was formal.  “Please take Lieutenant Novak back to the locker room and watch him dress.  He doesn’t leave your sight, got it?”

“Understood,” Sam nodded.  He gestured toward Cas. 

The Omega moved to the door and skirted past Gordon who bared his teeth at Castiel.  “Another time, gorgeous,” Gordon whispered as Cas walked by him.  Cas repressed a shudder.

Once they were down the hall and Cas was putting on his clothes, he finally relaxed.  They could hear shouting from all the way in Dean’s office and Cas knew that Gordon was getting his ass reamed.  “Don’t worry about it,” Sam said.  “Dean will take care of Walker.”

“I think I did just fine on my own,” Cas pointed out.

“That you did,” Sam chuckled.  “It’s safer this way though—you know, if you’re with one of us all the time.  I don’t think anyone will mess with you after this.  Gordon’s going to get his ass busted back to Private for this escapade.”

“Good,” Cas muttered.  “I just don’t want people thinking I need an Alpha’s help.  It doesn’t further my cause if I have to have a bodyguard.”

“I’m not a bodyguard Cas,” Sam said.  “I’m your friend.”

“You’ve known me for four hours Sam,” Cas said.

“So?  I like you,” Sam smiled.  “I’ve decided that you’re my friend now.  Deal with it.”

“Okay,” Cas tried to smile back.  “None of this can get back to my brothers,” he said after a while.  “Dean can’t tell them.”

“Overprotective?” Sam asked.

“Very,” Cas nodded.  “They don’t even know that I’m here doing this study.  They would…how do you say it?  Flip a bitch.”

“Dean’s the same way,” Sam said.  “I get it.  I’ll tell him to keep things under wraps.”

“Thank you, Sam,” Cas said gratefully.

The door clicked open and Dean entered looking incredibly pissed off.  “Gordon’s on his way over to Building H with a new form stating that he is now a Private.  You okay Novak?”  Cas nodded.  “I may not want Omegas here,” Dean said sternly.  “But I do not stand for Omega harassment.  If anything like that happens again, you come straight to me.”

“Dean,” Sam spoke up.  “What if Gordon retaliates?”

“He won’t if he knows what’s good for him,” Dean said confidently.  He turned back to Cas.  “Sammy said you did well on your run this morning.  Let’s get you in with Benny and see how you do with other forms of exercise.  He’ll run you through pullups and sit-ups and see if you can reach the Alpha requirement, okay?”

Castiel nodded.  He could do that with no problem.  “When you’re done with that, come back to my office.  I’ll take you to your room tonight.  Make sure it’s safe, got it?” 

Cas didn’t like it, but he nodded again.  “I thought I had to be with you or Sam at all times now?” he said finally.

“I trust Benny like a brother,” Dean said.  “You’ll be fine with him.  Sam, walk him down there though, okay?”

“Got it,” Sam said.

Castiel sighed and followed the tall Alpha out of the room.  He glanced behind him and saw Dean watching him again.  The Captain looked mesmerized and also still very angry.  Cas hoped that the anger wasn’t directed toward him.  As he followed Sam downstairs, he tried to push the forest green eyes of the Captain from his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this story is going to update fast. A couple of times a day. Mostly because it's finished...and also, I'm impatient. So there's that. Enjoy!

“One hundred pushups,” Sergeant Benny Lafitte was saying to Cas.  “You have an unlimited time, but they can’t be those Omega pushups on your knees.  Alpha pushups, got it?”

Cas nodded and dropped down to the hard cement.  He didn’t want to use his knees on this concrete anyway.  He bent his body and pushed up, relishing in the strain his muscles felt.  After a morning like this one, physical exercise was exactly what he needed.  “Good job,” Benny said slowly.  “Now give me ninety-nine more.”

Allowing the burning feeling to spur him on, Cas dipped back down and completed another pushup.  After twenty, he stopped counting in his head.  He knew that Benny was keeping track and Cas wasn’t planning on stopping until the Sergeant said so.

There was a click of footsteps across the concrete and from his position on the ground, Cas saw a pair of perfectly shined black boots step into his view.  “How’s he doing?” Cas heard Dean ask.  He forced himself to keep going and not look up into Dean’s face.

“Fine,” Benny said.  “Got through the sit-ups like they were nothing.”

“Good,” Dean said.  “How you doing down there, Novak?”

“Great,” Cas grunted as he lifted his body once more.  “Never better Captain.”

“Good to hear,” Dean said, a smile tinging his voice.  “Benny, escort him up to my office when he’s done.  And hurry up, it’s almost quitting time.”

“You got it brother,” Benny said casually giving Dean a lazy salute.

Cas heard Dean walk away.  But he sensed it more when the smell of wood smoke and pine was gone.  Cas closed his eyes and pushed his body up once more.  He couldn’t afford to be thinking of Captain Winchester.  Not in that way.

After what seemed like ages, Cas heard Benny shout out the words “One hundred,” and he forced himself up one last time.  He refused to let his limbs give out, so he shakily stood in one fluid motion.  “Not bad,” Benny smiled at him.  “You ready to go meet the boss again?”

“Sure,” Cas said, trying to sound casual.

Benny led him back inside the training building and up to Dean’s office.  The Sergeant rapped on the door once before ushering Cas inside.  Dean was sitting behind his desk, his feet up on the edge.  He looked delicious.  Cas looked down at the floor and tried to think of anything but Captain Winchester.  “Thanks Benny,” Dean said, waving his subordinate out of the room.

Once they were alone again, Dean shifted and put his boots on the floor.  He leaned forward and looked hard as Castiel.  “Are you okay?”  Castiel didn’t say anything.  He just kept his face turned firmly at his shoes.  “Hey, Angel?” Dean said.  At that Cas looked up.

“Don’t call me that,” Cas said.

“Everyone here has a nickname,” Dean laughed.  “That’s yours now.”

“Great,” Castiel rolled his eyes and then looked up at Dean.  The Captain was staring at him earnestly.  “What?”

“You just smell so amazing,” Dean breathed.  “Even from here.  Except I can still smell Gordon on you and it pisses me off.”  Dean stood up and crossed the room, standing in front of Cas.  The Omega lifted his eyes and looked up at his superior officer.  Dean leaned in and whispered, “Permission to touch?”

Cas gulped.  “Permission granted.”

Dean pressed his face to the crook of Castiel’s neck and took a deep breath.  “His scent is on you,” Dean groused.  “I don’t like it.  You should smell like…like…”

“Wood smoke and pine,” Cas breathed.

“Yes,” Dean said.  “You should smell like _me,_ Angel.”

Cas pulled back and met Dean’s eyes.  They stared at one another for a beat before Dean got ahold of himself and stepped away.  “I’m sorry,” the Captain said.  “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Cas blinked in confusion.  One second, Dean was hot and the next cold.  Castiel couldn’t keep up.  Finally he said, “I didn’t have time to get my hair cut today, sir.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Dean dismissed.  “I was just being an asshole.”

“Yes you were…sir.” Cas grinned.

For a moment, Dean looked taken aback, but then he smiled.  The corners of his eyes crinkled and Cas almost lost his breath.  “What do you say that we call it a day, Angel?” Dean suggested pointing toward the door.  “I’ll follow you to the barracks in my car and we’ll get you settled for the night.”

“That’s fine, Captain,” Cas said.

“Dean,” the Captain looked at him.  “When we’re alone, you can call me Dean.”

“Dean,” Cas tried the name out on his tongue.  It felt right. 

The Alpha smiled when Cas said his name.  “I like how that sounds,” Dean said.

Cas didn’t want to admit how much he liked it too.  He was already tap dancing across the line when it came to Captain Dean Winchester.  He had to make sure that he stayed within the bounds of propriety.  He couldn’t afford to lose his career and his dreams now just because of a pair of pretty green eyes and an intoxicating scent.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Dean followed Castiel over to the barracks in his muscle car.  Cas grinned when he saw the Alpha behind the wheel of an Impala.  It suited him.  When they pulled up to the barracks, Dean got out and stalked over to Cas’ rental car.  He opened the driver’s side door for Cas like a gentleman and Cas’ heart fluttered.  He accepted Dean’s hand and pulled himself out of the car.

After gathering his single bag, he hefted it over his shoulder and followed Dean up to the third floor.  There was an Omega woman outside on the deck, smoking a cigarette and watching them.  As they got closer she started to laugh.  “Captain,” she said, her voice husky.  “Don’t tell me you’ve started picking up Omegas to bring on base with you.”

“Shut up Meg,” Dean snapped good-naturedly at the woman.   “This is Lieutenant Novak.  He’s joining us for a few weeks.  Cas,” he turned to Castiel.  “This is Lance Corporal Meg Masters.  She’s a nurse on base and a pain in the ass.”

“Pleased to meet you,” Cas shook the other Omega’s hand.

“You smell like you’ve been having a good time,” Meg laughed.  “The Captain’s scent is all over you.”

Cas felt himself blushing.  He knew it was true.  Dean had scent marked him back in his office, in an attempt to get Gordon’s scent off of his skin.  He probably smelled like a whore house.  “I, um,” Cas stammered.

“Never thought you would have went for the shy ones,” Meg looked up at Dean.  “He suits you.”

“Knock it off Meg,” Dean growled.  “He’s here for training. I’m just showing him around.”

“Sure you are,” Meg winked.  “I can keep a secret Captain.”

“No secrets,” Cas said, holding up his hands.  “Nothing to be a secret anyway.  I mean, he’s just…making sure I’m safe.”

“You have problems?” Meg narrowed her eyes.

“Gordon,” Dean gritted his teeth.

The female Omega snorted though her cigarette.  “Of course.  I hope you kicked his ass.”

“It won’t come to that,” Dean said.  “I busted him back to Private and put him on cleaning service for the next few weeks.  He’s taken care of.  And Angel here, kicked him in the nuts.”

Meg laughed.  “Good for you.  He’s an ass.”  She regarded Cas for a moment.  “Angel, huh?”

“It’s my new nickname apparently,” Cas rolled his eyes.

“I see it,” Meg smiled.  She flicked her cigarette over the balcony and turned back to her door.  “If you ever want to go out and get pizza or something, or just need to talk, I’m right next door and I have no friends or social life.”

“Um, thank you,” Cas said, unsure of how to respond.

Once she was gone, Dean turned the handle of Cas’ new room and pushed open the door.  “Meg’s weird,” he said.  “But she’s good people.”

The Alpha ushered Cas inside and checked out every corner of the room and bathroom.  He shut and locked all the windows and turned seriously to Castiel.  “Keep these locked.  And don’t let anyone besides me or Sammy inside.”

“Yes sir,” Cas said.

“I told you to call me Dean,” the Captain chided.

“Okay, fine Dean.”

“That’s better, Angel,” Dean smiled when Cas said his name.

They gazed at each other for a long moment before Dean cleared his throat.  “I should go.”  He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and set it on the bed.  “That’s my number.  Call if you need…anything.”

“I will,” Cas said, knowing that he wouldn’t.

“Well, bye,” Dean shrugged awkwardly and left, closing the door behind him. 

Cas locked the door once Dean was gone and began to strip off his sweaty clothes.  He needed another shower.  A cold one this time.

 

* * *

 

Dean made sure the lock on the door clicked before he turned and walked back down the three flights of stairs to the parking lot.  The sun had gone down behind the trees, but the moon hadn’t fully risen yet.  He made it to his car.  Barely.

Sliding behind the driver’s seat, Dean glanced around the deserted parking lot.  No one was there except for him.  Biting his lip and groaning, Dean unbuckled his pants and reached his hand inside.  He felt the smooth skin of his fully erect cock and gripped it hard.  He stroked in an even rhythm, trying to chase his orgasm.  The one that had been building since that morning when a certain blue-eyed, tousled haired Omega had walked into his office.

Stroking his cock, Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat.  He bit back the sounds he wanted to make and tried to finish up as quickly as he could.  He couldn’t believe that it had been less than twenty-four hours since Lieutenant Castiel Novak had walked into his life and he was now jerking off in a parking lot like a teenager.  How had he been reduced to this?

In just a few short pulls, he could feel his knot forming.  He was so close.  He pictured Castiel’s face and those perfect pink lips saying his name.  _‘Dean.’_ Soon enough, it was all over.  He came hard, his knot swollen in his hands, staining the pants of his white uniform.  Dean reached under the passenger seat and pulled out a container of wet wipes.  He kept them there for when Sammy ate in his car, but they would work for this. 

He cleaned himself up as quickly as he could and stuffed his still throbbing cock back into his trousers.  _‘Damn,’_ he thought.  He was so much further gone than he had realized.  He could still smell Cas in his nostrils.  The scent of honey and cherries mixed with smoke and pine needles.  His scent.  He liked his smell on Cas.  More than he should have.

Dean groaned and turned his car over.  He had to get out of here before someone caught him.  As he pulled out of the parking lot with a squealing sound, he didn’t notice that someone moved in a window on the third floor.  Meg smirked as she watched the Captain pull out of the lot.  He’d certainly been sitting there for a while, steaming up his windows.  The Omega laughed to herself.  She was going to make a point to become friends with this Lieutenant Novak.  She had a feeling that he was going to liven things up around here.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel woke up to his alarm blaring far too early once again.  He rolled over and hit at the button on his phone to turn it off saying, “No!”  Blinking blearily, he forced himself to sit up and swing his legs over the bed and onto the floor.  He hadn’t slept well the night before.  He kept dreaming of Dean Winchester and his perfect green eyes.  He wanted to kiss each freckle on the Alpha Captain’s face before moving down.  _‘Damn,’_ Cas grunted, shaking his head.  He couldn’t do any of those things.  And he needed to not dream about the handsome Alpha.  He was going to have to change his sheets after last night.  They were sticky with slick and come.  He must have jerked off in his sleep.  So much for that cold shower.

Digging through his bag until he found some running clothes, he decided not to bother with the uniform today.  He planned on meeting Sam for their run and then coming back here to change.  He’d be clean and presentable this afternoon when he met with Dean again.  He didn’t want any more comments on his scent from the older Alpha.

Cas was still blinking sleep from his eyes when Sam jogged up to the front of the training building to meet him.  “Sleep okay?” Sam asked brightly.

“No,” Castiel grumbled.

“Bad dreams,” Sam looked at him sympathetically.

Cas shrugged.  “You could say that.”

“About Gordon?” Sam looked at him.  Cas stared blankly.  What did Gordon Walker have to do with him creaming his bedsheets last night?  “You know you don’t have to worry about him.  Dean will keep him in his place.”

Finally it dawned on Castiel.  Sam wasn’t talking about his nocturnal emissions at all.  He was genuinely concerned about Cas’ welfare after the events of yesterday.  “I’m fine Sam,” Cas said.  “I just…didn’t sleep well.”

“You ready to run?” Sam smiled.

“Let’s go,” Cas nodded.

They set off and Cas kept pace as he watched the sun rise in the distance.  Before he knew it, ten miles had passed by quickly and they were back at the training building.  Sam brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled at Cas.  “You’re a good runner,” Sam complimented.  “Good stamina.”

“Omega’s have more stamina than you think,” Cas grinned.

“I’m sure that’s true,” came Dean’s voice from behind them.

“Hey Dean,” Sam gave a small wave.  “How’re things?”

“Fine Sammy,” Dean said, but he was looking at Castiel.  “You want to clean up before you meet with me or are you good the way you are Angel?”

Sam quirked a brow at the nickname but didn’t say anything.  Cas looked down at himself and noticed that Dean was sniffing the air slightly.  “I should shower,” he said finally.  “I can meet you in an hour or so.”

“Make it thirty minutes,” Dean said.  The Captain turned and walked back into the building.

“Um,” Sam looked at Cas weirdly.  “Are you and my brother…”

“No!” Cas practically shouted.  “No, Sam,” he repeated.  “Nothing like that.  Not at all.  In fact, I’m pretty sure your brother can’t stand me.”

“Well, he doesn’t want you here, that’s for sure,” Sam said looking at Cas.  “But he doesn’t hate you.  I’d smell it if he did.  He smells…like something else.”

“Something like what?” Cas asked.

“Nothing good, that’s for sure,” Sam gritted his teeth.  “Let me walk you back to the barracks, okay?”

“Sure,” Cas allowed Sam to take the lead as they set out toward Castiel’s home away from home.

When they got there, Sam insisted on sitting outside while Cas cleaned up.  He then walked the Omega back to the training building before heading to the locker room for his own shower.  Cas was grateful that Sam was so concerned about him, but it was also frustrating.

When Castiel knocked on Dean’s office, he was told to enter.  Once inside Dean stood up from his desk and walked toward Cas.  “Shut the door,” the Captain ordered.  Cas latched it and turned to face Dean.

“What do you have scheduled for me this afternoon?” Cas asked.

“Nothing,” Dean said, stepping closer.  “Permission to touch?”

“Granted,” Cas said before he could even think.

In an instant, Dean’s hands were in his hair, running through it.  The Alpha’s face was so close to Castiel’s and his eyes were drinking the Omega in.  “Angel,” Dean breathed.  “Did you have a good night?”

“No,” Cas said softly.

“Why not?”

“Because I was thinking of you,” Cas said.  His eyes opened wide.  He had meant to only think that, but it had come tumbling from his mouth.

Dean’s eyes glinted and he cracked a small smile.  “I was thinking of you too Angel.  And of how good you smell.”

“I like your smell too,” Cas admitted.

Dean’s fingers left his hair and one of the Captain’s thumbs traced a path across Cas’ cheekbone.  Running the other finger across Cas’ lips, Dean tilted his head and bent down to claim Cas’ lips.  The Omega was so hard and he could feel some slick dripping out of his hole.  He was going to stain his uniform pants if this kept up.  Just as Dean’s lips were about to meet his there was a knock at the door.

They jumped apart, both of them looking guilty.  Cas tried to smooth his hair down, to no avail.  Dean straightened his tie and called out, “Enter.”

Sam walked into the room followed by Benny.  “Hey Dean,” Sam said.  “Benny and I were wondering if you wanted us to put Cas through some swimming exercises today?”  Suddenly Sam sniffed the air and his nose wrinkled.

“Yeah Sammy, that’s a good idea,” Dean said, his voice cracking.

“Benny,” Sam turned to the Sergeant.  “Will you take Cas down to the pool?  I’ll meet you there.”

“Sure thing,” Benny said casually.  He smiled at Castiel who looked back at Dean before leaving the room.  He could see the look on Sam’s face as the door closed and knew that something wasn’t right.

 

* * *

                          

“Really Dean?” Sam shouted as soon as the door closed behind Benny and Cas.  “You’re, what?  Feeling up the Omega in your office?  Are you serious?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Sammy,” Dean grunted, walking around behind his desk again.

“I can smell Cas in this room,” Sam said.  “And I can smell you and what you were thinking.  I can also smell some slick, so I doubt that things were all that innocent.”  Sam took a breath and looked at his brother.  “You know you can’t do this, right?  You can’t bang the Omega under your charge and think that everything’s going to be okay.  This is wrong.”

“Nothing happened Sammy,” Dean gritted his teeth.

“But you want something to happen don’t you?” Sam looked hard at his brother.

“No,” Dean said firmly.  “No.  I don’t know.  Yes.”

“So you’re going after Lieutenant Novak no matter what the consequences?”  Sam looked worried.  “You know what Bobby would say to that, right?”

“Yeah, he’d tell me to keep it in my pants,” Dean grumbled.

“Damn straight he would,” Sam said emphatically.  “You can’t go there Dean.  No matter what your dick is telling you.”

“It’s not just that,” Dean raked a hand over his face.  “It’s more than that Sammy.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can smell him,” Dean said.  “Everywhere.  He smells so good Sam.  I’ve never smelled an Omega like him before.  Everything in me is crying out to mate him and I know I can’t.”

“No, you can’t!” Sam cried.  “Wait,” the younger Alpha paused.  “You said ‘to mate him,’ didn’t you?”  Dean looked at the floor and mumbled something.  “You like him that much after, what?  A day?  My brother who said he was going to be single forever is talking about mating his subordinate!  The same Omega who is trying to toss the entire hierarchy of the military on it’s head?  And you said ‘mate him?’”

“I didn’t mean that,” Dean protested.

“Yes you did,” Sam shot back.  “Jeez, Dean.  You’ve fallen for Cas.”

“No, I haven’t,” Dean grumbled.  “Let’s just not talk about this anymore, okay?”

“You’re my brother, I’m going to keep bugging you about this.  It’s a bad idea, and you know it.” Sam pressed.

“As your superior officer, I’m saying to drop it, Lieutenant, got it?” Dean’s voice was hard.

“Fine,” Sam said after a beat.  “But if you don’t reign this in and get some control back, I’m going to Bobby about this.”

“Do what you gotta do Sammy,” Dean sighed and waved to the door, dismissing his brother.  He watched Sam leave and then plopped down in his desk chair.  This was bad.  If Sam could smell it, then probably anyone could.  His brother was kind of oblivious when it came to relationships.  Dean couldn’t afford for this to get back to Bobby.  His uncle would try to protect him, but a scandal like this could cost Dean his career.  He had to get it together.

 

* * *

                      

After being put through the paces in the base pool by Benny and a strangely silent Sam, Cas was exhausted.  He practically dragged himself up the three flights of stairs to his room that evening.  Once he was showered though, he felt some of his energy return and decided that he wanted to get off of the base for a while.  Walking next door, he knocked on Meg’s room to see if she was in.  The other Omega answered immediately.  One look at Cas’ face and Meg was dragging him to her car.

She knew of a good bar in town where they could get some food and a few drinks before turning in for the night.  Meg insisted that it was a great place and it would help take Cas’ mind off of things.  The female Omega listened the whole drive as Cas complained about Dean Winchester.  He didn’t tell Meg about the almost kiss, but he did bitch about how the Captain kept talking about his scent.

Meg nodded knowingly but didn’t comment.  When she finally stopped the car, Cas looked up and saw that they were sitting in front of a sketchy looking dive bar.  A rusted out sign hung from the roof saying ‘Purgatory.’  “You’re taking me here?” Cas looked nervous.

“It’s a good place,” she said.  “And they treat service members well.  Cheap drinks.  And believe me, you look like you could use a couple.”

Finally Cas nodded and got out of the car.  He followed Meg inside where she was greeted by name from a number of patrons.  Mostly Alphas who patted her on the shoulder and winked a lot.  Cas felt uncomfortable.  He followed Meg further into the bar where she slid into a booth and shouted out an order for two beers.  He didn’t notice that he was being watched.

 

* * *

                     

Dean leaned against the wall of Purgatory and took a long sip from his beer bottle.  He was in the corner playing pool with Benny when he smelled it—honey and cherries from the doorway.  Dean internally groaned.  Of all the gin joints in all the world. 

The Alpha had went out that night hoping to take his mind off of the delectable Omega and then there he was, walking into Dean’s bar.  “Your shot brother,” Benny called to Dean.

Dean had to force himself to pay attention.  He lined up his shot, bent over the table.  At the last second he looked up and saw Castiel laughing at something Meg was saying.  He bungled the shot, his cue stick digging into the table.  Benny laughed at him.

Throughout the night, Dean watched as Cas drank more and more, and his hair get even more disheveled.  He tried to look away, but his eyes kept drifting back over to the booth where the Omega sat.  Occasionally an Alpha would approach them, but usually they were after Meg.  One actually put his hand on Cas’ shoulder though and Dean bared his teeth in a growl.  He made a step toward them before he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Let it go man,” Sam said, holding him back. 

“Yeah,” Benny spoke up from behind them, twirling his cue stick.  “Leave the pretty little Omega alone, boss.”

Dean pulled against Sam’s hand, watching the Alpha reach out and touch Cas’ dark hair.  Sam remained strong.  “He can take care of himself,” Sam reminded him.  “And you can’t make a scene here.  There’s too many officers.  It would get back to Bobby.  Or to Cas’ brothers.  You don’t want that.”

Deep down, Dean knew that his brother was right, but it didn’t make him feel any better.  He shrugged off Sam’s grip and turned back to the pool table.  He was determined to focus on the game.  Nothing worked.  No matter what he did, Dean kept glancing over at Castiel and wishing he could talk to the handsome Omega.  Dean tried to ignore the pull he felt in his gut, but it was no use.

Finally he threw down his stick and looked hard at Sam and Benny.  “I’ll be right back,” he said firmly.

“Your brother is gonna get in a whole mess of trouble,” Benny said.

“You know it,” Sam looked worried.

Striding across the bar, Dean approached Cas’ table.  The Alpha who had been playing with Cas’ hair was now sitting with them and Dean could feel the other man trying to scent Cas.  It enraged him.  He plastered on a smile as he approached but his scent was giving off something dangerous.  “Evening,” he said as he walked up, placing a possessive hand on Castiel’s shoulder.

The Omega turned his beautiful blue eyes onto Dean’s face and looked confused.  Meg smirked across the booth.  The other Alpha looked confused.  “Lieutenant Novak,” Dean said sharply.  “May I speak with you for a moment.”

“Of course sir,” Cas said warily, standing up.

Dean kept his hand on Cas shoulder as he steered the Omega out of the bar.  They walked out into the darkened parking lot and Dean brought Cas over to his car.  The Captain leaned against the hood and finally released Cas from his grip.  “That Alpha was trying to scent you,” Dean said accusingly.

“You sound jealous,” Cas said.

“I’m not,” Dean protested.

Cas sighed and looked back toward the bar’s entrance.  When he was certain that no one was watching them, he took a step toward the Alpha and leaned in.  “He could smell my slick, Dean.”

Dean grit his jaw.  “You’re slick?  For him?”

“No, Dean,” Cas said, looking up into Dean’s face.  “I’ve been slick since I walked in the door and smelled _you._ ”

“Oh, Angel,” Dean lost control.  He leaned in, gripping the back of Cas’ head and pulling the Omega to him.  He bent down and pressed his lips against Castiel’s mouth, claiming them for his own.

Cas moved against him, circling his arms around Dean’s waist and grinding his hips into the Alpha’s crotch.  The Omega opened his jaw and allowed Dean entrance.  The kiss was heated and raw.  Castiel melted into Dean’s arms and moaned at his touch.  He was making all of the sounds that the Alpha craved and Dean wanted to hear more.

Just as Cas was brushing his tongue along Dean’s lower lip, the Alpha pulled back and dropped his hands as though he had been burned.  “Get in the car, Cas,” Dean ordered.

“What?” Cas sounded dazed.

“I’m not going to do this here where anyone could see us,” Dean said.  “Get in the car.  I’m taking you home.”

Cas blinked in confusion, but he nodded once and walked around to the passenger side of Dean’s Impala.  The Alpha was already behind the wheel.  Cas looked around and didn’t see anyone watching, so he slid into the car.  As soon as he was buckled, Dean turned the engine over and pulled out of the parking lot, throwing dust into the air.

They drove in silence, passing under streetlights.  Cas kept glancing at Dean but mostly looked out of the window.  When they reached the base, Dean flashed his identification to the Beta guards and pulled through the gates.  He drove slowly until they reached the barracks.  Dean parked and unbuckled, turning in his seat to face Castiel.  “I’ll walk you up,” Dean grunted.

Cas was confused, but he nodded again.  Dean got out and walked around the car, opening Cas’ door for him.  When the Omega was standing on the pavement, Dean slid his arm around Cas’ waist and guided him up the three flights of stairs to Castiel’s room.  Cas unlocked the door and stepped inside.  He hovered there, waiting for Dean to join him.

The Alpha stood on the balcony and just looked at Cas, as though he was memorizing his face.  Leaning in, Dean pressed his nose to Cas’ neck and scented deeply.  “You smell so good, Angel,” Dean complimented.

“Thank you,” Cas said, reaching a hand up and touching Dean’s hair lightly.  He held Dean to his throat and waited for the Alpha to make another move. 

All Dean did was breathe him in once more before pulling away.  “I can’t do this,” Dean said softly.

Cas’ breath stopped.  He had let this man scent him in a public parking lot and now the Alpha was begging off!  Cas wasn’t that kind of Omega and he knew that the hurt showed on his face and in his scent.  Dean flinched at the bitter taste in the air.  “What do you mean you can’t do this?” Cas tried to remain calm.  “I let you touch me.  I let you _scent_ me.”

“I know,” Dean said apologetically.  “But I can’t risk my career over some fling.”

“This isn’t a fling to me!” Cas cried.

“Look Cas,” Dean said, meeting Castiel’s eyes.  “I want you.  More than I’ve ever wanted another Omega.  But I’m not good for you.  This is just going to end badly.  For both of us.”

“Why did you come up to me in the bar?” Cas’ eyes were hard.

“Because I couldn’t stand that Alpha pawing at you when you’re mine,” Dean admitted.

“I’m not yours,” Cas spat.  “You and I aren’t anything.  Whatever _this_ is, it’s over.”

“Cas,” Dean pleaded.  “I just need some time to figure this out.  I don’t want to do the wrong thing here.”

“Too late, Dean,” Cas said wearily.  “You’ve already done the wrong thing.”

With that, Castiel shut the door firmly in Dean’s face, leaving the Alpha standing out in the cold night air.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to stave off a headache when the knock came on his office door the next morning.  “Come in,” he said harshly.

Benny walked in and dropped some files on Dean’s desk, chuckling slightly.  “Damn brother,” Benny leaned back on his heels.  “I would’ve thought you’d come in today reeking of slick and Omega, not bourbon.”

“What do you want Benny?” Dean rubbed his temples.

“Fitness reports on Lieutenant Novak,” Benny pointed at the files.  “Sam and I have put him through the wringer these past two days and he hasn’t disappointed.  To be honest,” Benny clicked his tongue.  “I wish most of the Alpha recruits we had were this good.”

“Really?” Dean opened a file and glanced at it.

“So what happened the other night?” Benny pressed.  “You took that Omega outside all possessively and then Sam said the car was gone.  The Omega was gone too.  His friend was pretty upset, worried that you kidnapped him or something.”

“I didn’t kidnap him,” Dean sighed.  “I gave him a ride back to the barracks and then I went home.”

“No funny business?” Benny laughed.

“No Benny,” Dean glowered.  “It’s not like that with him.  He’s my subordinate.  It’s against the rules.”

“Rules are made to be broken, brother,” Benny said with a smirk.  “Especially when said rules keep you away from eyes like those.”

Dean’s head snapped up. “Why are you looking at his eyes?” Dean demanded of his friend.

“Chill brother,” Benny laughed.  “I just wanted to get a rise out of you.  Guess it worked, huh?”

“Leave me alone Benny,” Dean groaned, putting his head back down onto his desk.  “I have a headache.”

“You have a hangover,” came Sam’s voice from the door.  “I talked to Cas this morning on our run.  He said he’s going to shower and then come in for his afternoon assignments.  What did you do to him?  He’s super pissed off.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Dean growled at his brother as Benny laughed in the background.

“You smell like bourbon Dean,” Sam pointed out.  “How drunk were you last night?”

“I wasn’t drunk at the bar,” Dean lifted his head.  “I dropped the Omega off at home and then I had some more when I got back to my place.  Who are you?  The booze police?”

“You’re never hungover on the job,” Sam said.

“First time for everything,” Dean grunted.

“Whatever,” Sam rolled his eyes.  “Just try and be civil to Cas when he comes in, okay?  Don’t do anything to him.”

“I’m not going to do anything to the Omega, all right Sammy?” Dean shot back.

“So, I’m just ‘The Omega,’ now, am I?” Cas’s cold voice came from the doorway.

All three Alphas turned at once, sheepish looks on their faces.  Benny mumbled something about having to lift some weights and Sam just backed out of the room giving Dean a pointed look.  Once they were alone, Cas clicked the door shut behind them and turned to face Dean.  “You were scenting me last night and today you can’t even say my name,” Cas said finally.

“Cas,” Dean choked out.  “It’s not like that.”

“I’m sure it isn’t,” Cas’ voice was cruel and Dean hated the sound. 

“Come on, Angel,” he tried.  “Don’t be like that.”

“In the interest of keeping this all above board and professional, is there anything you need me to do today, sir?” Cas stared at Dean.

The Alpha felt a shiver run through him and it didn’t feel good.  He slowly stood from his desk and walked around so he was closer to Cas.  Closer to that delectable smell that was coming off the Lieutenant.  “Cas,” Dean began.

“I’ve decided that you’re right, Captain,” Cas cut him off.  “There’s no need for either of us to sacrifice our careers for something so meaningless.  I’ve been working for this my entire life and I’ll be damned if some Alpha ruins my dreams.”

“It’s not meaningless, Cas,” Dean said lowly.

“It is to me.”  Cas’ blue eyes flashed and Dean winced.

“You don’t mean that,” Dean said.

“You were the one who wanted to do it like this,” Cas said defiantly.  “You were the one who led me on and then backed away when it came time do actually do something.  This is on you, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean breathed and stepped toward the Omega.  He pulled Castiel into his arms and pressed a breathless kiss to the Lieutenant’s mouth.  Cas remained unmoving in his arms and Dean pressed harder.  After a few kisses, Cas began to relent and the Omega’s body relaxed into the touches.  “This is so wrong,” Dean said, coming up for air.  “But I can’t stay away from you.”

“Dean,” Cas breathed.  “Dean, I need you.”

“I know you do, Angel,” Dean reached down and cupped Castiel’s hardened length in his palm.  He pushed against the Omega’s green uniform until Cas was writhing into him.  “We really can’t do this,” Dean protested again, all while rubbing Cas through his pants.

“I know,” Cas pressed a kiss to Dean’s jaw.  “I know we shouldn’t but I can’t help it.  Everything in me is crying out for you.”

“Oh Angel,” Dean gasped.  He pressed a soft kiss to Cas’ mouth and pulled back to look into the Omega’s eyes.  “You’re everything I’ve ever wanted.”

Cas felt a rush of slick pour from his hole at the words.  He had never been so responsive with previous boyfriends.  Although, he’d never went further than kisses and a few bold touches with them, he found himself ready to be completely taken by Captain Dean Winchester after three days.  “You’re so wet for me Angel,” Dean groaned, reaching behind and grabbing a handful of Cas’ ass.  Just as Cas was melting into the touch, Dean stepped away, running a hand through his hair.  “We can’t do this.  Not while I’m your commanding officer.”

Cas’ breathing was labored and his underwear was getting soaked through.  His dick was hard and poking up out of his uniform pants and Dean was rejecting him again.  He couldn’t believe it!  “No,” Dean said, his eyes going wide at Castiel’s expression.  “I don’t mean we _can’t_ do this,” Dean explained.  “Just not now.  Not while you’re under my command.  It’s beyond wrong.  I don’t want to risk it.  Not for either of us.”

“So you’re saying…” Cas trailed off.

“I’m saying that in little under two weeks, you’re going back to your home base and I won’t be in charge of you anymore.  After that, you have a whole weekend here before you have to be home.  We can do something about it then.  After.  When it’s only frowned upon and not court-martial worthy.” Dean looked hopefully into Cas’ eyes.  “What do you say, Angel?  Two weeks, hands off.  And then I’ll make all your dreams come true.”

Cas thought about it.  He knew he was going to say yes before the words even left his lips.  He couldn’t imagine anything he wanted more than Dean Winchester.  “I can wait,” Cas said finally.  “I can wait for you.”

Dean’s face broke into a huge grin and he pulled the Omega into his arms once more.  They kissed heatedly for a few seconds before they both broke away.  “Sorry,” Dean said.  “Last one, I promise.  I will behave for the next two weeks.”

“I hope you don’t,” Cas winked suggestively at him.  “But I’ll understand if you do.”

Two weeks.  It wasn’t that long.  They could make it.  Dean walked Cas down to the base pool so that he could get in some more work with Benny, uncaring of the fact that they both smelled an awful lot like sex.

 

* * *

                       

Two weeks was a very long time in Castiel’s opinion.  He did his best to remain professional and concentrate on the reason that he was actually there.  But he would sometimes find himself staring at Dean during briefings or watching the Alpha go through his morning workout. 

Dean had started to join him and Sam as they ran through base every morning and Cas couldn’t complain.  The man looked like a god in running shorts.  Cas tried not to, but during their morning jogs, he would find himself falling back just a little so he could stare at Dean’s ass.

He tried to concentrate on his paperwork, proving that he was an Omega and perfectly capable of joining a combat unit, but his mind would wander to Dean’s green eyes, or the freckles dancing across his nose.  Cas knew he had to get his head in the game.  He’d worked too hard for this and he wasn’t going to let it slip away.  Not now.  And in two weeks, he would finally get Captain Dean Winchester all to himself.  It was the only thing that was keeping him sane at this point.

Each night when they were done for the day, Sam would wave goodbye and jog off, leaving Dean and Cas alone on the steps of the training building.  They would always glance around, making sure they were alone before they spoke. 

The first night, after their agreement to not touch until Cas’ term there was over, they stood there awkwardly, trying to think of reasons to stay.  Finally Dean blurted out that he knew of a good burger joint in town.  Cas asked if Dean would take him there.  “I love burgers,” Cas hinted.

“Sure,” Dean said, smiling widely.  “We’ll take my car.”

They drove to a place on the edge of town that looked like it might blow over in a strong wind.  “The Roadhouse?” Cas said, wrinkling his nose as they pulled up.

“Don’t knock it,” Dean cautioned.  “It’s a great place and they make a mean burger.”

“Then by all means,” Cas said.  He waited in the car as Dean ran around it to open the door for him.  Cas didn’t need anyone to help him out of the car, but Dean wanted to do it and Cas found himself wanting to make the Alpha happy.

They entered the building and Cas was assaulted by the smell of Alpha and sweat and stale beer.  He blinked his eyes adjusting to the light.  From off to the side a small figure flew at them and launched into Dean’s arms.  “Dean!” a young, pretty, blonde Omega shouted as she hugged the Captain.  “It’s been too long.  Where have you been?”

“Around,” Dean said vaguely, trying to extract himself from the Omega’s clutches.  “Cas,” he looked at the Lieutenant.  “This is Jo.  She and her mom run the place.”

Cas looked at the young woman and tried to reign in his jealousy.  He could feel it prickling at the back of his neck and he knew that he would smell like the emotion in a moment.  Sure enough, Dean took a whiff of the air and then winked at Cas.  “Pleasure to meet you,” Cas ground out.

“Oh,” Jo stepped away from Dean and looked at Cas.  “Is this what’s been keeping you busy?  You’re breaking my heart Dean Winchester.”  She smiled at them and then walked away behind the bar.

Dean slung and arm around Cas’ shoulders and pulled the Omega close.  “Jealously smells good on you,” he murmured into Cas’ hair.

“How do you know her?” Cas found himself asking as Dean led him to a booth.

“From coming here,” Dean slid into his seat.  “I used to eat here a lot.  Before Sammy joined the team.  I got lonely and would come here for a drink or two after work.  Now Sam makes me eat dinner with him and I have too much paperwork to leave the office before dark.”

“That’s all?” Cas stared hard at Dean.

“You want to know if I hooked up with her?” Dean raised an eyebrow.  Cas just stared.  He didn’t speak.  “No, Angel,” Dean reached under the table and patted Cas’ knee.  “I might have a reputation as an Alpha’s Alpha, but I’ve never mated with anyone before.”

Cas was alarmed.  He thought for sure that Dean had at least mated someone.  Obviously he had never bonded and claimed a mate, but the Captain was so incredibly attractive that Cas had a hard time believing that the Alpha had never gone all the way with someone.  “What about you Cas?” Dean asked.  “You ever mate an Alpha before?”

Castiel shook his head.  “No,” he said softly.  “I was…waiting.  For the right Alpha.”

“And you think that’s me?” Dean laughed.  “I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be,” Cas said lowly.  “I meant it when I said that you felt right.”

“You feel right to me too Angel,” Dean said.  “And I have no intention of this being just a fling.  So get used to that idea.”

Opening his mouth, Cas tried to speak, but the young blonde thing had walked up to them again.  “Dean, I know what you want,” she said, smiling at the Alpha.  “What about your Omega?  You decide on something honey?”  She glanced at Cas.

Cas felt a warm glow flow through his body at being called Dean’s Omega.  He was certain that his face was wearing a huge grin at the moment.  Finally he focused and looked up at her.  “I’d like a burger please,” he said.  “The Whiskey Bacon Barbeque one.  Medium.  Extra cheese.”

“Good choice,” she complimented.  “Coming right up.”

“That’s a big burger for a little Omega like you,” Dean teased after Jo had walked away.

Cas blushed.  “I like meat.”

“That’s good to know,” Dean winked.  “So, Cas,” Dean said, using the Omega’s name.  “What made you join the military in the first place?  Most Omegas don’t.”

“My brothers,” Cas said.  “They’re both Alphas and they decided to make careers out of it after their original four years were up.  One is a Captain and the other a Colonel.  I remember when my eldest brother first came home on leave.  He was wearing his white uniform and all I wanted was to be just like him.  But then I presented as an Omega and that dream died.”

Dean looked at Cas but didn’t speak.  “I decided to join up when I turned eighteen and I just stayed in.  Both of my brothers want me to opt out next year when my contract is up.  They think I should find an Alpha and settle down, but I’m too old now I think.”

“You’re a baby,” Dean said.  “I saw your personnel file.  You’re twenty-eight.  There’s still plenty of time for settling down.  If that’s even what you want to do.”

“I would have thought that you would have sided with my brothers, Dean,” Cas said surprised.

Dean shrugged.  “I may not want Omegas in combat with me, but it’s your life Cas.  I’ll respect your decisions.”

“You’ve changed since I’ve met you,” Cas observed.

“What?  In the week and half I’ve known you?” Dean laughed.  “I guess I have.”

Jo came back with steins of cold beer and set them down.  She winked at Dean before she walked away and Cas bristled.  “I don’t know if I like her,” Cas observed as she walked away.

Dean laughed loudly.  “Jeez Cas,” he said.  “She’s nineteen.  Too young for me anyway.  And if you didn’t know, I happen to like men.  So I’m safe from her, promise.”  He laughed again, taking a sip of beer.  “You’re cute when you’re jealous, Angel.”

Cas glowered at him over the rim of his own mug.  “I’m not jealous,” he muttered.

“Sure you aren’t, Angel.”

They passed the time talking of each other’s lives.  Cas was surprised to find that Dean was something of a homebody and liked to putter around his house most of the time.  Dean’s father was ex-military and an ex-trainer, which Castiel was surprised to discover.  Dean didn’t talk much about his family except for Sam.  Cas let the subject drop.  He didn’t want to push at a sore spot.

Their food arrived and Cas dug in with abandon.  He took the first bite and almost moaned in pleasure.  “This burger is very good, Dean,” he said through a mouthful of food.  “It makes me very happy.”

“That’s good, Cas,” Dean said, chewing his own Whiskey Bacon concoction. 

When they finished eating, Dean insisted on paying the bill, despite Cas pulling out his wallet.  “Alpha pays for the first date,” Dean insisted.  Cas blushed at that and put his wallet away.

They left and drove back to the barracks, still talking.  Dean got them onto the base with no trouble and pulled into the lot in front of the building where Castiel stayed.  “Let me walk you up,” Dean said, grinning.

Cas let Dean open his door for him again and even took his hand to get out of the Impala.  Dean smiled at him with crinkles around his green eyes.  Cas’ stomach flipped over at the look on the Alpha’s face.  They walked up the stairs to Castiel’s room, their shoulders brushing the whole way.  When Cas unlocked the door, he hesitated.  “Do you want to come in?” he asked shyly, hoping Dean would say yes.

The Alpha shook his head.  “I really shouldn’t,” he said, even as he stepped into the room.  Cas shut the door behind them and placed his hand on Dean’s firm chest.  “I should go,” Dean whispered as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Cas’ throat.

He moved his lips up to the Lieutenant’s jawline and licked the Omega’s skin.  Dean then passed his lips over Cas’ and the Omega keened, opening his mouth wider in invitation.  Their tongues touched and slid into one another’s mouths.  Dean was gripping Cas’ hips and pulling the Omega against him.  Dean backed Cas against the closed door and placed his hands on either side of the Omega, leaning in possessively.

The kiss deepened and Cas was completely open to it.  He wanted more.  He didn’t want to wait any longer and he knew Dean didn’t either.  The Captain’s erection was poking him in the hip and Cas reached down to give it a stroke.  Dean bucked into his hand.  Just as Cas began to add some pressure, touching Dean’s hardened prick, the Alpha pulled away and rested his forehead against Cas’.  “We have to wait, Angel.” Dean groaned.  “I don’t want to either, but it’s the right thing to do.”

“I want you now though, Dean” Cas whined.  He was appaled at how needy he sounded.  He didn’t want Dean to think he was a slut.  “I mean,” Cas amended.  “I know you’re right.  We should wait.”

“One week,” Dean promised, placing a soft kiss over Castiel’s eyelids.  “Just one more week.”

“I’ll be patient,” Castiel promised, leaning in and trying to kiss Dean’s lips once more.

The Alpha groaned and returned the kiss, letting his hands roam down Cas’ sides before sense overtook him and he stepped back.  “Look what you’re doing to me, Angel,” Dean gasped, gesturing at his erection.

“Me too,” Cas whispered.  He was so wet with slick, he didn’t know how Dean was keeping his head.  Even Cas could smell himself.

“I have to go,” Dean said firmly.  “Now.  Before anything happens that we regret.  I’ll see you in the morning.  Lock this door behind me.”

Cas nodded and watched as the Alpha stepped out onto the balcony.  He met Dean’s eyes for a brief moment before reluctantly shutting the door.  Dean waited until he heard the click of the lock before he left.


	7. Chapter 7

The knock came to Castiel’s door before his alarm went off the next morning and he groaned loudly and yelled, “Go away!”

“Not a chance lover boy,” came the response.

Cas rolled out of bed and ran a hand thorough his hair before opening the door.  Meg stood on the balcony in front of him, holding two cups of steaming coffee and smiling impishly.  “Good morning,” she chirped as she bounced into Cas’ room.  “A little birdie told me that you had a visitor last night.”

“What?” Cas was bleary from sleep.

Meg sat down on the unmade bed and took a sip from one of the travel cups.  “Captain Winchester was in your room last night.  I saw him leave…very late.”  She winked at Cas.  “So, give me all the juicy details.  What’s he like?  Is he big?  Is he all masterful and powerful when he takes you?  Is he—“

“Meg!” Cas shouted.  “Please stop.  It’s too early for me to have this conversation.  Not that I’m planning on ever having it to begin with.”

“Here,” she held out one of the coffee cups.  “Drink this, and tell me everything.”

“No,” Cas took the coffee and drank some.  “I will take your coffee but I’m not talking about Captain Winchester with you.”

“So there’s something to tell?” Meg pried.

“No,” Cas insisted.

“Then why does your room smell like him and slick all mixed together?” Meg winked.

“Get out,” Cas pointed toward the door.

“Awe, come on,” Meg said, walking out.  “Give a girl a little.  I never get anything about the officers.”

“Goodbye Meg,” Cas shut the door firmly in his neighbor’s face.  He took a sip of the coffee as he walked to the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day.  It was good coffee.  But not enough for him to spill the beans.

 

* * *

                       

Dean pressed up with the bar and pushed the weights away from his chest.  He was benching at his maximum and he still wanted to add more.  Two weeks.  He was an idiot to suggest attempting to save their careers.  He should have just taken what Cas had offered right away, then he wouldn’t be in this predicament.

Grunting, he pushed up with the weights once more and then turned his head as he heard someone else enter the gym.  “Hey Sammy,” Dean said, pressing up again.  “What’s up?”

“You smell like him Dean,” Sam said accusingly.  “I thought we talked about this.  You said you’d keep your hands off.”

“And I have,” Dean set the weights back in their holder and sat up on the bench, looking up at his brother.  “I haven’t done anything to Cas, I promise.”

“Then why do you reek of honey and cherries?” Sam asked.  “Why can I smell Omega slick on you.”

“I may have kissed him last night,” Dean admitted, wiping the back of his neck with a towel.  “But that’s all, I swear!”

“It better be,” Sam warned.  “If you do something, I’ll have to tell Bobby, you know that.  It could end your career.”

“Honestly Sammy,” Dean said, standing up and looking straight at his brother.  “I’m not all that worried about my career right now.”

“Dean,” Sam breathed.  “He’s really got to you, hasn’t he?”

“So what if he has?” Dean challenged.

“It’s bad, Dean,” Sam pointed out.  “This could end really bad.  For both of you.  He’s an Omega under your command and his brother is a Colonel.  And not a very nice Colonel from the rumors I’ve heard.”

“He’s only under my command for another week Sammy,” Dean grinned.  “After that, all bets are off.  Until then, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Dean,” Sam looked at him.  “You’re really going to do this no matter what, aren’t you?”

“What can I say, Sammy,” Dean shrugged.  “Like you said, he’s really gotten to me.”

“I won’t tell Bobby,” Sam said after a pause.  “Not yet.  But if you do something while you’re still his commanding officer, I will go straight to him as Major Singer, not as Uncle Bobby, got it?”

“Got it Sammy,” Dean smiled.  “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me,” Sam said seriously.  “Just don’t fuck this up.”  Sam turned to walk out of the weight room.  “Gordon’s back from his probation this week,” Sam called over his shoulder.  “And take a shower so no one else can smell Omega all over you.”

 

* * *

                     

Cas was in the break room making a sandwich when Gordon walked in.  The Alpha snarled at him and took a single step.  That was as far as he made it before Sam and Benny were at Castiel’s side, glaring at the former Sergeant.  “Private Walker,” Sam said coldly.  “This room is for officers only.  You know that.”

“You never seemed to care when I was in here before,” Gordon hissed.  “Not until you brought that little bitch around.”

“Watch your mouth,” Benny drawled.  “You don’t get to talk to him like that.”  In the past week, the Southern Sergeant had been so impressed by Castiel that he was willing to stand up to a former friend for the Omega.  Cas was touched.

Gordon walked up to them, leaning in between Sam and Benny and came in close to Cas’ face.  “You won’t always have an Alpha to protect you little angel,” he threatened.  Cas didn’t like the sound of his unofficial nickname on Gordon’s tongue.

“I can take care of myself, Private,” Cas said coldly.  “And remember that you’re speaking to a superior officer, Omega or not.”

Gordon laughed and leaned back.  He looked at Sam and Benny once before turning and leaving the room.  He threw a wink at Cas before he left.  The Omega shuddered.  “We have to tell Dean about this,” Sam said immediately.

“No,” Cas was insistent.  “I don’t want him to know.  Not yet.  Gordon really didn’t do anything after all.  It was just words.”

“He called you a bitch,” Sam said.

“I know,” Cas tried to make his voice soothing.  “But it will just send Dean off the handle and we can’t have that.  Not this week.  Please Sam?”

Sam shook his head and looked at Benny, who shrugged.  “Whatever Angel wants Sam,” Benny said.

“Fine,” Sam agreed after a beat.  “I don’t like it, but we’ll do it your way.  For now.”

“Thank you,” Cas sighed.  He held out a plate full of sandwiches to the two Alphas.  “Sandwich?”

“Sure Cas,” both of the Alphas took a sandwich from the platter. They all sat down and had a nice lunch, avoiding the topic of Gordon altogether.  Even with the carefully chosen conversations and the praise from both Benny and Sam, Castiel was slightly uneasy.  He tried to push the look on Gordon’s face from his mind, but it was beginning to haunt him.

 

* * *

                   

Shifting from foot to foot in his boots, Dean stood in front of the training building waiting for Cas and Sam to come out.  He had been standing there for a few minutes when the door opened.  Gordon Walker came barreling out and almost knocked right into Dean.  “What’s your problem?” Gordon spat at him.

“Private Walker,” Dean shouted.  “You’re speaking to a superior officer.  Show some respect.”

“I will when you deserve it, _sir,_ ” Gordon said.

Dean was taken aback.  “Walker,” he growled.  “Don’t test me.”

“I’ll do what I please,” Gordon said.  “You already busted my rank, what more can you do?  You don’t have the power to get me discharged.”

“I might,” Dean threatened.

“You’re that insecure with your little Omega plaything?” Gordon narrowed his eyes.

“What are you talking about?” Dean asked hardly.

Gordon rolled his eyes and shifted his weight.  “Having those two goons following him around.  Your giant, creepy brother and hillbilly?  They won’t always be there, you know.  You won’t either.”

“Are you threatening an officer, Private?” Dean’s voice was dangerously low.

“I’m making a promise about an Omega, sir,” Gordon said.  “Make of it what you will.”  He turned and walked away without another word.  Dean called for him to come back in a furious tone, but Walker just continued on his way, ignoring the shouts of his commanding officer.  Dean was about to go after him when the door to the training building opened and Sam and Cas stepped out.

They were talking and Cas had a small smile on his face.  Dean wanted to look at him forever.  He would deal with Gordon later.  “Hey Angel,” Dean said, ignoring his brother.  Cas’ smile slipped a little at the endearment.  “What?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Cas said.  “It’s just that…Gordon…called me that earlier today.  I didn’t like it.”

“What else did he do?” Dean directed his question at Sam.

“You’ll have to ask Cas about that,” Sam held up his hands and backed away.  “He doesn’t want you to know and I’m not getting in the middle of this.  I’ll see you both later.”  Sam took off at a jog, looking over his shoulder.

“Cas?” Dean looked at the Omega.  “What did Gordon do?”

“He threatened me today,” Cas said finally.  “Don’t worry.  Sam and Benny were there.  Nothing happened.”

Dean growled low in his throat.  “I want to know when these things happen.  Okay?  You have to tell me.  Not only as…whatever we are…but as your commanding officer.  I need to know that you’re safe, Cas.”

Castiel shifted on his feet and looked at the ground. “Okay Dean,” he said finally.  “I will tell you if anything else happens.”

“I’m taking you home,” Dean said firmly.  He placed his hand around Cas’ upper arm and began to guide the Omega to his Impala. 

“Dean,” Cas said as he was dragged along.  “Could we at least get some dinner first?”

“Sure thing, Angel,” Dean said.  He kept his eyes moving as they walked and didn’t let out a breath until they were both safely buckled into Dean’s car.

After a dinner of burgers at the Roadhouse once more, Dean drove Cas back to the base.  He parked in the lot and went through the ritual of opening Castiel’s car door for him.  This time, instead of looking down wistfully at the Omega, Dean’s head was on a swivel.  Watching.  Making sure that no one surprised them.  When they reached Cas’ door, Dean pushed into the room ahead of the Omega and scanned the space.  He went into the bathroom and looked behind the shower curtain.  Cas shut and locked the door behind them and watched as Dean prowled in the room.

“I’m staying here tonight,” Dean said, shrugging off his uniform jacket.  “No arguments.  No funny business.  I’ll sleep in the chair.  But I’m not leaving you alone after what Gordon said to you today.  Or what he said to me.”

Castiel’s heart leapt.  He was finally going to get to spend the night with Dean Winchester.  Not exactly how he had dreamed of it going down, but it was still happening.  “Okay Dean,” he said, as calmly as he could.

“Go get ready for bed,” Dean said in a command.

Cas turned and went to the bathroom.  He shut the door behind him and leaned against it for a moment.  This was really happening.  He hoped he didn’t do anything embarrassing in his sleep, like talk, or have a wet dream.  Cas brushed his teeth and used the facilities before he stepped back into the room.  Dean was down to his uniform pants and a very tight undershirt.  It sliced across his chest perfectly and Cas had to suck in a breath.  “I usually sleep in my boxer briefs,” Cas announced.

“Whatever makes you comfortable,” Dean said.  “I’ll be the perfect gentleman.”

Cas stripped and he could feel Dean’s eyes on him the whole time.  He willed himself to not get slick at the attention the Alpha was giving him from across the room.  “Damn, Angel,” Dean breathed.  “You’re gorgeous.”

Straightening up, wearing only his underwear, Cas tilted his hips suggestively and winked at Dean.  “See something you like Alpha?”

“Don’t tempt me,” Dean growled, turning back to the window.  Dean flicked the light switch and bathed them both in moonlight.

Crestfallen, Cas walked over to the bed and shimmied under the covers, closing his eyes.  After a moment he cracked them open and saw Dean sitting in the ratty chair across the room watching him.  “Dean,” Cas said into the darkness.

“Yeah Cas,” Dean rumbled.

“Will you come lay down with me?” Cas’ voice was small.  He knew he was begging, but he wanted to feel the Alpha’s touch.  “I promise.  No touching.  I just want to know that you’re here.”

Dean didn’t say anything.  He just stood silently and crossed the room.  Cas could feel the weight of the bed shift as Dean crawled into it next to him.  The Alpha situated himself next to Cas and snuggled down, throwing an arm around Cas’ shoulders and pulling him close.  Cas nestled into the touch.  He lay his head against Dean’s hard stomach and wrapped an arm around the Alpha’s waist.  Closing his eyes, Cas drifted off to sleep with Dean’s face in his mind’s eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

The week flew by.  Castiel was kept busy doing physical fitness training with Sam and Benny.  When he wasn’t doing that, Dean had set up a small desk in the corner of his office for Cas to use.  The Omega was busy writing up reports documenting his time spent with the Alpha trainers.  He knew that Major Singer would be getting his papers, as well as reports from the Alphas that he had worked with.  Hopefully those files would all get sent up the ladder until something changed.  Cas was so close to success, he could taste it.

Blissfully, Gordon Walker hadn’t shown his face around the training office since the other day and Cas was grateful for that.  He still didn’t know how seriously he should be taking the rouge Alpha’s threats.  He was always surrounded by either Dean, Sam or Benny, which made him feel more comfortable.  Dean also spent every night in the barracks with him.  They didn’t do anything other than cuddle and talk, but Cas waited for those moments all day long.

They lay in Castiel’s bed one evening and Dean bent down and pressed a kiss into Cas’ hair.  “Only one more day, Angel,” Dean said happily.  “And then I’m yours.”

“I can’t wait, Dean,” Cas said.  He snuggled in closer to the Alpha’s warmth.

“God Cas, you gotta stop doing that,” Dean grunted.  “You’re making this very hard on me Angel.”

Cas reached down and palmed Dean through his uniform pants.  “I hope so.”

Dean bucked his hips into the Omega’s touch and gritted his teeth.  “Come on, seriously Cas.  We can’t do this.  Not yet.  Just one more day.”

Reluctantly, Cas pulled his hand away and looked up at Dean with his bright blue eyes.  “At least give me a kiss,” Cas requested.

“That I can do,” Dean bent his head and captured the Omega’s lips with his own.  They shared a sweet kiss and broke apart when there was a knock on the door.

“I can smell you both in there,” Meg called to them.  “You’re stinking up the whole floor Captain.”

“Damnit, Meg,” Dean grumbled, pulling away from Cas and walking toward the door.  He opened it and glared at the Omega nurse standing in front of him.  “What do you want?”

“I wanted to know if Castiel would like to go to dinner with me,” she said.  “But he seems otherwise occupied at the moment.”

“I already got dinner for Cas,” Dean said.  “He’s good.”

“Okay then,” she peered around Dean and gave Cas a big thumbs up.  “See you later lover boy.”

Dean closed the door and walked back to the bed where Cas was snuggled.  “Why does she call you lover boy?”

“I don’t know,” Cas said honestly.  “It’s confusing to me.”

Shrugging, Dean wrapped himself around the Omega once more, hugging Cas to his chest.  “You feel so good in my arms.”

“Dean,” Cas said.  “What does all this mean?”

“What are you talking about?” Dean looked down at his Omega.

“The things you say to me.  Talking about mating me,” Cas bit his lip.  “I just want to know if it’s real, or if you’re just trying to get into my pants.  Do you intend to mark me?”

“It’s real,” Dean huffed.  “You really think I’d just be after you for a quick lay?  With what this could do to us?  The risk isn’t worth it.  You’re worth the risk though, got it?”

“Okay Dean,” Cas smiled up at the Alpha.

“Come tomorrow, I’m going to mate you Castiel Novak,” Dean said seriously looking into Cas’ eyes.  “I’m going to mark you so hard, and that’s a promise.  This is going to be forever, okay?”

Castiel nodded, tears pricking at his eyes.  He never thought he would find a mate.  Much less one as handsome as Dean Winchester.  “Forever,” he whispered.

 

* * *

                    

Dean woke up early the next morning and snuck out before Castiel woke up.  It wasn’t very hard.  The Omega was _really_ not a morning person.  Dean got in a quick run and made it to his office before the sun came up.  He knew that Sam would meet Cas at the barracks for their last run together.  Today was Cas’ last day under his supervision.  Dean grinned widely at the thought.

He was just finishing up some paperwork when Sam burst into his office, dragging Castiel behind him.  Sam’s face was harried and Cas looked half conscious.  “Hey, you come to clean out your desk?” Dean said to Cas as they entered.  Immeditaly, he noticed the Omega’s distress and stood up from his chair.  “Sammy, what happened?”

“He collapsed while we were running.  About two miles from here.  I carried him back to the office, I didn’t know what to do.”

“Take him to the infirmary!” Dean shouted at his brother.

“No,” Cas said softly.  “It won’t help.  Just.  Get me back to my room. Please.”

“You’re not going anywhere alone,” Dean said with concern.  “What’s wrong with him Sammy?  Is he dehydrated?”

“I don’t know,” Sam shouted back.

“I’m,” Cas stammered, fluttering his eyes.  “I’m going into heat.”

Sam almost dropped him at the admission.  Dean’s mouth dropped and he stared at the Omega with wide eyes.  “What?”

“It wasn’t supposed to start for another week,” Cas said trying to stand on his own.  “It must have come early for some reason.”  He gasped and his face flushed.

The two Alphas regarded each other for a moment.  Now that they knew, the distinct smell of an Omega in heat was clear beneath the scent of sweat.  “Oh shit,” Sam said.  “We’ve got to get him out of here.  This is the worst place he could be.”

“You’re telling me,” Dean said.  “Cas, Angel, can you stand?”

“Yes I think I can,” Cas was struggling to hold himself upright.  He lurched forward into Dean’s arms and buried his face in the Alpha’s neck.  “Mmmm,” Cas moaned.

“Sammy, help me,” Dean pleaded with his brother.

“What do you want me to do?” Sam looked at Cas with an unreadable expression.

“Just,” Dean sputtered.  “Walk in front of us.  I’m going to carry Cas out to my car and get him someplace safe.  Just make sure no one shows up and if they do, you gotta beat them off, okay?”

“Where are you going to take him Dean?” Sam’s tone was serious.

“I’m taking him home,” Dean looked hard at his brother.  “To my home.  You okay with that?”

Sam sighed.  “Looks like I’ll have to be.  Welcome to the family, Cas.”  Sam opened the door and went ahead of them.  Dean reached down and grabbed Cas behind his knees.  He scooped the swooning Omega into his arms and began to carry him out of the building.  Sam went ahead and managed to keep people from coming out into the hallway, for which Dean was grateful.

They made it to the Impala without incident and Dean deposited Cas into the passenger seat.  Thankfully, no one had seen them yet.  “Try and keep your hands off of him until you’re safe at home,” Sam said sarcastically.  “I never thought I’d see the day, Dean.  When you mated someone.  You know there’s no going back from this.”

“I’ve thought it through Sammy,” Dean said, getting into the car.  He slammed the door and leaned out of the window looking up at his little brother.  “He’s the one that I want.”

Sam nodded.  “I’ll cover for you while you’re gone.  Make sure that Cas lets his superiors know he’ll be late getting back next week.  You don’t want him reported unauthorized absence because of this.”

“I got it Sammy,” Dean said.  “See you later.”

“Mazel tov,” Sam shouted at them as they drove away.  Dean left skid marks in the parking lot.

 

* * *

                     

Dean lived in a small wooden home off of the base near a lake.  It was a bit inconvenient for work, but he liked the feeling of being able to get away and have a space of his own.  The Alpha broke every speed limit getting to his house.  It was usually a twenty minute drive.  He made it in eight.  The entire ride, Cas was pawing at him and Dean was about to lose control.

When he pulled into his driveway, he ran around to Cas’ side of the car and yanked the door open.  He gripped the Omega’s bicep and pulled Cas to his feet.  Castiel lolled against him, sniffing deeply.  “Dean,” Cas moaned.

“Hold on, Angel,” Dean said, scooping Cas up into his arms once more.  “I’ve got you.”  Dean carried Castiel up the walkway to his front door.  He fumbled with his keys, trying not to drop the Omega before his just kicked heavily at the cheap wood.  The door gave way under his heavy boot.

“Fix that later,” Dean grumbled as he stepped through the broken door into his home.  He wasn’t worried about security at the moment.  Right now, the only thing on his mind was the needy Omega in his arms.

He carried Castiel down the hallway, bumping into the walls whenever Cas touched him.  The Omega was placing kisses along his jaw and making the most delicious sounds.  Dean could feel the slick soaking through Cas’ running shorts and he walked faster.  Once in his bedroom, Dean lay Cas down on the bed and stood back for a moment admiring the view.  “Angel,” he said.  “You smell amazing.”

“So do you,” Cas managed, trying to sit up. 

Dean gently pushed him back down and then began to work at the buttons of his uniform shirt.  He slowly undid them and loved the way that Castiel was watching him with wide eyes.  Once all his buttons were undone, Dean took his time taking off his shirt.  Cas’ face was enraptured at the sight.  The Omega couldn’t tear his eyes away.  Dean grinned as he watched Cas’ hand venture down to grab himself.  His Omega wanted him bad.  The thought got Dean so very hard.

He bent down and hooked his fingers into Castiel’s running shorts.  Slowly pulling, he inched them down Cas’ thighs until the Omega was completely exposed.  The shorts were soaked with slick.  Dean threw them off to the side and focused his attention on his soon-to-be mate.  Cas fumbled with his tank top and pulled it over his head, slightly sitting up to do so.  As Cas undressed, Dean fingered the buckle of his belt, unclipping it.  He let it fall open and hitched his uniform pants down over his hips.

Cas lay back on the bed, his thighs spread and glistening with slick.  He looked up at the Alpha through lidded eyes and licked his lips.  Dean inched the trousers down his legs and stepped out of them.  The tight underwear was next and soon the Alpha was completely naked and looking down at the Omega spread out before him.

Dean placed one hand on Cas’ inner thigh and pushed gently, opening the Omega more for him.  He tilted his head and gazed down at Cas’ puckered pink hole.  Cas’ entrance was pulsing with need and slick was sliding out of it onto the bed.  Dean pressed one finger to Cas and pressed in slowly.  The Omega keened at the intrusion.

Sliding his finger in deeper, Dean curled it around, feeling the inside of his mate for the first time.  Another finger joined the first and Cas whimpered and spread his thighs farther apart.  Dean played with Cas for a while until the Omega was practically in tears beneath him.  “You like that, Angel?” Dean asked gruffly. 

“Yes,” Cas moaned.  “I want more.  Want to feel you, Alpha.”

“I can do that baby,” Dean said as he removed his fingers and crawled up on the bed, his body positioned over Cas’.  “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you Dean,” Cas cried.  “I want you so much.  I want you to mate me and make me yours forever.”

“Oh, Angel,” Dean breathed.  “I want that too.”

The Alphas’ fingers rubbed at Castiel’s hole, teasing him.  More slick poured from Cas and the Omega twitched at the feeling.  Dean leaned over Cas, pressing their chests together as he slid his fingers back inside.  He pumped them in and out, enjoying the noises and faces that Castiel was making.  Dean dipped his head and pressed a kiss to Cas’ neck, breathing the scent of the Omega in.  Cas smelled heavenly when he was in heat.

“I need you Dean,” Cas said.  “Please.”

Removing his fingers, Dean inched down the bed, placing kisses along Cas’ skin.  He nipped and licked until he had worked a trail all the way down the Omega’s body.  Cas was trembling.  Dean crawled in between Cas’ legs and positioned himself over the Omega’s writhing body.  “You want this Cas?” Dean asked, suddenly unsure.

“I’ve never wanted anything more, Dean,” Cas said firmly.  “Now mate me!”

Dean couldn’t hold back any longer.  He lined himself up and began to surge forward.  He pressed himself against Cas’ hole and felt it give way.  Dean gasped and his eyes almost rolled back into his head as he finally entered his mate.  Cas rolled his hips, pulling Dean in further and the Alpha grunted as he bottomed out.

“You’re so tight, Cas,” Dean said breathlessly.  “You feel amazing Angel.”

“Oh Dean,” Cas keened.  “You fill me up so well.  I need more.  More Alpha!”

Dean pulled out slightly and then pushed back in.  He grunted as his balls slapped against Cas’ ass cheeks.  The Alpha thrust deeply, but slowly, grinding himself against the Omega who was calling out for more.  “Cas, Angel,” Dean chanted as he began to thrust in earnest.

“More Dean,” Cas shouted.  “More.  Harder Dean, please!”

Pumping into his new mate, Dean could feel himself sliding against the slick that Cas was producing and he knew that nothing would ever feel this good to him again.  This was the pinnacle.  Dean pressed forward, never slowing.  He was careful to not hurt his mate, but he was having trouble controlling himself.  Grunting, he threaded his hands into Castiel’s hair and began to lavish the Omega with deep kisses as he pounded away.

Cas tightened around him and Dean could feel his knot beginning to form.  He’d never done this with anyone.  Never knotted another person and he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop.  “Cas,” he gasped.

“Knot me, Dean,” Cas demanded, pushing himself up to take Dean in even deeper.  “I need this.  I need your knot.”

“Oh yeah, Angel,” Dean grunted.  He didn’t hold back.  As his knot grew, popping past Cas’ hole and deep inside the Omega, Dean kept up his bruising pace.  He chased his orgasm as though it were air.

Looking down, Dean could see where they were joined and he almost lost it right then and there.  He jerked and felt his knot push even further into Castiel’s asshole.  The Omega writhed beneath him, grabbing onto his back and arms, raking nails over bare skin.  Dean continued to thrust, his vision going hazy.  Just as he felt his knot lock into place, Castiel let out a groan and shuddered.  The Omega came hard, spurting white come over both of them with his release. 

Dean froze above Cas, his knot full to completion.  He felt himself begin to come and he gasped.  It had never felt so good before.  Dean pushed forward a little to seat himself even further up inside of Castiel.  The Omega didn’t even seem to notice as he came down from his own high.

As Dean came, his body told him what he had to do.  He bent his head and placed it on Cas’ shoulder.  Biting down hard, he seared his mating mark into Castiel’s skin.  The Omega called out, “Yes,” as he was officially claimed.  Once Dean’s claim had been made, the Alpha turned and began to run kisses along Cas’ neck until he reached the Omega’s lips.  They locked together, both above and below and Cas rocked into him.

Dean felt another spurt of come release from his knot and moaned into Cas’ mouth.  They both froze and Dean finally collapsed onto Castiel’s sweat covered chest.  Dean tugged, trying to pull out, but he couldn’t move.  “Don’t bother,” Cas said sleepily.  “You knotted me.  We’ll be like this for a while.”

“How long do you think?” Dean shifted a bit, trying not to lay on his lover.

“How long do your knots usually last?” Cas gazed up at him.

“Forty-five minutes to an hour,” Dean said apologetically.

“Sounds like heaven to me,” Cas whispered.  “I can’t imagine anything better than being knotted and claimed by you during my heat.”

“Happy to be of service Lieutenant,” Dean joked.  He leaned down and pressed a soft, sweet kiss to Cas’ lips.  “You taste like honey too.”

“You taste perfect,” Cas responded.  “Like my mate should taste.”

“Mate,” Dean said as he shifted his weight again.  “I like the sound of that.”

“You marked me,” Cas reached up and ran his fingers over Dean’s mating mark.  “That means we’re mates for life now.”

“Nothing would make me happier, Cas,” Dean said honestly.

They curled together, their legs entwined until Dean’s knot came down.  When the Alpha finally slipped free, he pulled them up farther on the bed so they could use the pillows.  Wrapping his arms around Cas’ body, Dean pulled his new mate close and nuzzled Cas’ neck.  “How long until you…you know?” Dean asked.

“Maybe a few hours,” Cas mumbled sleepily.  “Hold me, Dean.”

Yanking Cas toward him, Dean circled his arms even tighter around the Omega.  He held Castiel until the Omega drifted off to sleep.  Dean looked down at his new mate and watched him sleep until he too, dozed.  He fell into pleasant dreams where he and Castiel were together forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel woke Dean up a few hours later by putting the Alpha’s cock into his warm, wet mouth.  He sucked and licked until Dean began to knot him.  Thankfully the Alpha pulled out before it was too uncomfortable and shot his release over Castiel’s pink lips.  Once his knot went down again, he plowed his Omega until Cas was screaming out his name.  Dean couldn’t think of a better way to wake up in the morning.

They stayed in bed for most of the day, rising when the sun went down to finally take a shower.  They soaped up each other’s backs and played in the water, running their hands over each other’s skin.  Dean teased Cas’ flesh and reveled in the sounds that his Omega made.  When they were finally clean, Dean led Cas back to the bedroom.  Castiel wriggled away from his Alpha and gathered all of Dean’s spare pillows and blankets.  He tossed them in the corner of the room and began a poorly constructed nest.

The two mates laughed with each other as they built, occasionally sneaking kisses.  When the nest was finished, Dean took Cas in it for the first time.  They locked together with their release and cuddled down into the blankets.  Dean brushed kisses along Castiel’s jaw, snuggling the Omega against his chest.

Once Cas’ heat haze had calmed down a bit, he managed to make a call to his superior officer back home.  The Alpha pretended to be concerned about Castiel’s state, but made some disparaging comments about ‘Omegas being more trouble than they’re worth.’  Dean wanted to rip the phone from Cas’ grasp and lay into the other Alpha but Cas kept the phone out of his reach.  Once Cas’ leave was taken care of, they melted back into their nest for the next few days.

Cas kept Dean so very busy during his heat.  The Alpha couldn’t believe how long Cas could last or how many times he was ready to go again.  Dean thought he might die of pleasure.  They continued on during the remainder of Cas’ heat until it passed finally, a few days later.

Wrapped up in each other’s arms, Dean ran his fingers down Cas’ back, loving the feel of the Omega’s heated skin.  “Looks like you’re better,” the Alpha commented.  “I’m going to have to drive you to the airport soon.  Sammy brought your bag by the other day and left it on the porch, so you’re all packed.”  Cas mumbled and buried himself deeper into Dean’s embrace.  “What was that?” Dean asked with a smile.

“I don’t want to leave,” Cas said louder.

“I don’t want you to go either, Angel,” Dean said.  “Don’t worry, we’ll find a way,” the Alpha promised.

“How, Dean?” Cas looked up into the Captain’s green eyes.

“Just remember that when you get back to your base to go to Personnel and register our mating paperwork.  Sam dropped those forms off too.  We’ll sign them before I take you to the airport.  Once you do that, they’ll send you back here to me,” Dean was confident.

“I don’t want to come back here to be your glorified secretary, which is probably what I’ll be assigned,” Cas grumbled.

“Too bad,” Dean laughed, kissing Cas’ forehead.  “I could use someone to get my paperwork in order before Recruitment Season starts.”  He looked down at the Omega tenderly.  “Just don’t forget to file the paperwork.  I don’t want to be away from you for long.”

Both of them knew how important it was for new mates to be in close proximity to one another.  If they were separated for too long, abandonment might set in.

Cas grumbled when it was time to get up and head to the airport, but he knew that it was time to go.  They drove in silence to the outskirts of town where Dean parked.  He helped Cas out of the car and then refused to let go of the Omega’s hand.  As Cas checked in for his flight, Dean would randomly lean down and kiss him.  People stared a little, but it was probably because they smelled so much like mating.

A couple walked past them, the Omega in the pair smiling as Dean whispered something in Cas’ ear.  The Alpha turned when he saw them watching and grinned.  “Newlyweds,” he shrugged.  The Omega giggled and her mate winked at Dean.

The Alpha walked his mate to the security gate where they stood with their arms around each other until Cas’ flight started to board.  Dean didn’t want to let his mate go, but he knew that he had to.  He kissed Cas once more and reminded the Omega again to file for their mating as soon as possible.

He waited and watched as Castiel went through security.  He kept watching his mate until Cas turned the corner and disappeared.  Dean’s heart felt heavy.  He already missed the feisty Omega.

 

* * *

 

The flight was long and painful for Castiel.  He fidgeted in his seat for most of it, wishing that he was back home with Dean.  He thought of Dean’s place as home now, after the past week.  When they finally landed, Cas hitched his bag over his shoulder and left the airport.  He hailed a cab and after telling the driver his address, he immediately began to doze off in the backseat. 

He arrived at his modest apartment and took the elevator upstairs.  He was bone tired and he still reeked of sex.  Cas stripped off his clothes and got into the shower.  He turned the water to icy cold and stepped under the spray.  He could still feel Dean’s hands on him.  The cold shower didn’t help much.

Cas toweled off and walked through his sterile apartment.  He saw his phone on the counter showing a missed call.  Accessing his voicemail, Cas heard the voice of Major Singer asking him to report in first thing in the morning.  Deciding to get his paperwork in order before his meeting, Cas did that before slipping into bed.  Once under the covers, he planned to go to Personnel as soon as he was done with the Major to change his mating status. 

He had a hard time sleeping that night without Dean next to him.  Cas tossed and turned until his alarm went off.  He was already awake.  Sitting up in bed, he ran a hand through his hair and blinked away the fatigue.  He made his way to the bathroom where he used the facilities and brushed his teeth.  At the last moment, he pulled a bottle of expired suppressants from his medicine cabinet and dry swallowed two of them.  He wasn’t ashamed of his mating, but he didn’t feel like announcing it to his mate’s uncle during their meeting.  Cas felt the meds rolling in his stomach and tried to suppress the feeling of guilt.

At oh-six-hundred on the dot, he walked into Major Singer’s office.  The pretty Omega receptionist was there and she offered Cas a cup of coffee.  He gratefully accepted, letting the warm beverage slide down his throat.  He sat on a rickety chair and waited patiently.  Soon enough, the other Omega allowed him entrance.  Cas walked through the door, his head held high and his hands shaking.

Major Singer was seated behind his desk on the phone.  He waved Cas into the room and finished his conversation.  “Idjit,” the Major said into the phone with a smile as he hung up.  He turned to Cas and indicated that the Omega should sit.  “Lieutenant Novak,” he said.  “How was your time at the training base?”

“It was good, sir,” Cas said pleasantly.  “I was glad to be given the opportunity.”

“Did my nephews treat you all right?” Singer asked furrowing his brow.

“They were perfect gentlemen,” Cas managed.

“Good,” the Major shifted in his chair.  “I hear you went into heat on your last day.  Did they at least get you set up in an Omega friendly hotel for the duration of that?”

“They found a safe place for me to stay, yes,” Cas choked.

“Well, at least I know they were raised right then,” Singer chuckled.  “I hope it wasn’t too upsetting for you to have to go through your heat when you weren’t in the comfort of your own home.”

“I managed, sir,” Cas said.

“Let’s get to it then,” Singer said.  “I assume you have your reports ready for me?”

Castiel nodded and pulled out his files.  He handed them to the Major and began to explain them as Singer flipped through the pages.  They spoke at length before the Major set the paperwork down and fixed Cas with a hard stare.  “I have your reports,” Singer said.  “And I also have reports about you from Lieutenant Sam Winchester, Sergeant Benny Lafitte, and Captain Dean Winchester.”

Cas expected that.  He knew that the Alphas were reporting back on him.  But he wasn’t concerned with what the reports would say.  He was certain that he had won them over.  Singer scratched his chin and continued.  “The Lieutenant and Sergeant had nothing but praise for you Novak,” he began.  “They thought you were strong and capable and said they would welcome you back anytime.”  Cas smiled.  “It’s Captain Winchester’s report that’s troubling,” the Major told him.

Startled, Cas blinked.  “What did the Captain say?” he asked.

“He wasn’t very complimentary, let’s just leave it at that,” Singer told him.  “He said he doesn’t want an Omega going through his training.  He doesn’t think you can hack it.”

Cas bristled.  He clenched his hands into fists and tried to keep a neutral expression.  Inside he was screaming.  How could Dean do this to him?  How could Dean mate him and then stab him in the back like this?  “Unfortunately for the Captain,” Major Singer said.  “The higher ups don’t agree.  They’re sending you back for Alpha training next week with a new batch of recruits.  You’re going to go through training with them to see if you can handle it.  First things, first though,” Singer leaned over to his intercom and asked his secretary to send someone in.

The door to the office opened and Cas was hit with a familiar smell.  An Alpha smell.  One he knew well.  He turned in his seat to face his brother.  Captain Gabriel Novak was an Alpha’s Alpha, despite his shorter stature.  He strode into the room as though he owned it.  After shaking hands with Major Singer, he dropped into the seat next to his brother and smiled.  “Hey Cassie,” he said.  His eyes were hard, despite his friendly tone.

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asked his older brother.

“You know why I’m here,” Gabriel said.

Singer leaned forward and fixed Castiel with a look.  “When an Omega changes their career path in the military, they are required to have permission from an Alpha, you know that,” the Major said.  “I told you that this wouldn’t remain a secret for long.  Your brother has every right to know and you need his permission to continue with this field test as it is.”

“He figured it was better to call me than Luci, kid,” Gabriel said to Cas.  Deep down, Cas knew that Major Singer had done him a favor by alerting Gabe instead of their eldest brother.  Lucifer would have ripped him a new one before denying his permission.  With Gabriel there was at least a chance.

Cas watched as his brother leaned forward and addressed the Major.  “I’m not sure this is a good idea,” he began.  “I don’t want to see my kid brother get hurt.  Alphas play rough.”

“I can handle it,” Cas spoke up.

 “I’m sure you can, son,” Singer said.  “But your brother has concerns and I respect that.  What would you need to grant your permission?”

“I want Cas to be housed separately from the other Alpha recruits.  I don’t want some horny Alpha thinking they can lay hands on my baby brother.” Gabriel was very serious.

“That’s a given,” Singer agreed. “Anything else?”

“I don’t want him to be put in harm’s way,” Gabriel added.

“It’s Alpha training Captain,” the Major pointed out.  “It’s not exactly easy.”

“Just have your trainers do their best with him, okay?  That’s all I ask.”  Gabriel sat back in his chair and looked at Cas.  “You sure you want to do this?”

Castiel nodded firmly.  “I’m sure.”

“Okay,” Gabriel shrugged.  “I guess I give my consent.”

“Wonderful,” Major Singer looked pleased.  He turned to Castiel.  “Good luck,” he said.  “I suggest you get yourself packed and on the next flight back to the training base.  You start on Monday.”

Gabriel and Major Singer shook hands once more before they walked from the room.  Once they were alone in the hallway, Gabriel looked up at his brother.  “You okay Cas?” he asked with concern.  “You smell funny.”

“I’m fine,” Cas said.  He was still seething over Singer’s mention of Dean’s report.  He couldn’t believe that the Alpha had betrayed him so deeply.

“If anyone messes with you,” Gabe said.  “You go straight to this Captain Winchester.  I’ll be on the first flight there if I find out something has happened to you.”  Cas nodded, but he wasn’t really listening.  There was no way he would go to Dean for anything.  Not now.  “I’m proud of you Cas,” Gabriel said.  That, Castiel heard.  He smiled at his brother but it didn’t reach his eyes.  He was still too angry.  He had something to prove and he was going to show Dean Winchester how wrong he was about Castiel.

 

* * *

                      

Dean rocked back into his desk chair and refreshed the page on his computer once more.  He was perusing Castiel’s file again and waiting for it to show their mating.  He refreshed the screen every five minutes but the paperwork never showed up.  Dean scratched his head and stared at the screen.  He had tried calling Cas every few hours since the Omega left, but he kept on getting Cas’ voicemail.  He never left a message.

A loud knock sounded on his door and Sam pushed into the room with Benny following him.  Sam had a piece of paper in his hands and a worried expression on his face.  “We have a problem,” the younger Alpha said.

“What’s wrong Sammy?” Dean asked, pulling his eyes away from the newly refreshed screen.  It still wasn’t showing him what he wanted to see.  Dean grit his teeth and looked up at his brother.

Sam handed the paper to Dean, who scanned it quickly.  His mouth fell open in surprise.  “He’s coming back here?  For training?  Who’s stupid idea is this?”

“Apparently Bobby’s,” Sam said.  “I just got off the phone with him. He said you sent in a report saying Cas shouldn’t be allowed into combat.”

“Well he shouldn’t,” Dean said.  “He’s my mate and I don’t want him getting hurt.”

“It’s not your decision to make,” Sam said.  “You thought you’d just make him look bad to Bobby and this whole thing would be over with?”

“Yeah,” Dean said.  He was starting to realize how stupid his plan had been.  “Bobby didn’t say anything to Cas about what I said, did he?”

“Of course he did, Dean,” Sam yelled.  “He told me that when he informed Castiel of your ‘opinion,’ the whole room stank of bitter Omega.  He was concerned about what that might mean.”

“Shit,” Dean said.

“You really stepped in it brother,” Benny spoke up from the doorway.

“Dean you have to fix this,” Sam said earnestly.

“I don’t know how Sammy,” Dean looked up at his brother.  “I didn’t mean for him to find out.”

“That’s not an excuse Dean,” Sam said.  “You shouldn’t have done it in the first place.”

“I know,” Dean raked his hands over his face.  “Shit.”

“He’s going to be here in a few days,” Sam said.  “I suggest that you figure out how to say the words, ‘I’m sorry,’ before then.”

“That might not be enough,” Dean said.

“No, it probably won’t,” Sam agreed.  “Cas is family now.  You bonded him and that’s a big thing.  You have to fix this.”

Dean nodded.  He didn’t even pay attention when Benny and Sam left the room.  He pushed the button on his computer once more and tried to refresh the page again.  According to Castiel’s military profile, the Omega was still single.  Dean didn’t like how that felt.


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel arrived back at the training base on Sunday afternoon.  He wanted time to settle in before training began in the morning.  He went to the training office and was directed to a room on the first floor.  He was grateful that it was in the opposite direction of Dean’s office.  He wasn’t ready to see his mate just yet.

The Omega in the office gave Cas a map of the base, which he didn’t need, and a room key for the same place he had stayed previously.  Cas tried to tell her that he was going to stay with the other Alpha recruits but she just laughed at him and told him that it wasn’t possible.  “We don’t want anything untoward happening to you while you’re here,” she said, handing Cas his room key.

Cas rolled his eyes, but finally accepted it.  He left the building and began the short walk to his previous abode.  He was in the same room.  Slowly, Cas climbed the steps up to the third floor.  He was pleased to see Meg smoking on the balcony once more.  “Long time, no see,” she said to him.  “What are you doing back here?”

“I’m going through Alpha training,” Cas said, leaning against the railing.

“No shit?” Meg looked at him.  “And how is that going to go over with the Captain being your mate?”

Cas goggled at her.  “What?”

“Please,” Meg waved her hand around, spreading smoke.  “It’s not like it’s a big secret around here.  We can all smell you on Winchester even though it’s been a week.”

Castiel blushed deeply.  “Can you smell him on me?”

Meg sniffed the air.  “Faintly,” she said.  “It’s faded though.  Which is weird for new mates.”

“I’m angry with him,” Cas said.

“That would explain it,” Meg rolled her eyes.  “When do you start training?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Cas told her.

“Well,” she said, stubbing out her cigarette.  “All new recruits have to get a physical first thing in the morning.  I’ll make sure you’re in my line so that no one else can smell you.”

“Thank you,” Cas was grateful.

Meg waved him off.  She walked back to her room and then turned before entering.  “Just make sure that when you make up with the Captain that you two keep it down.  I like my beauty rest.”  She closed the door, leaving Castiel staring after her, a blush coloring his face.

 

* * *

                      

“Next in line,” Meg’s bored voice called out.  She waved an Alpha recruit forward and took him behind the curtain.  Cas shifted on his feet as he waited.  Within a few minutes the Alpha came out and Meg motioned to him to follow her.  He stepped behind the curtain and waited. 

Meg began to take his vital signs and marked things down in his chart.  She looked at the reading on the cuff around his arm and hummed.  “You’re blood pressure is a little elevated, is that normal?”

“No,” Cas told her.  “It’s always fine.”

“You’re running a fever too,” she looked at him. 

Cas shrugged.  “I feel fine.”

“When was your last heat?” Meg asked, bustling around the small area.  Her voice was low so that no one would hear the question.

“About a week ago,” Cas said nervously.  “Why?”

“When you mated Winchester?” Meg’s eyes shot up.  “You mated him during your heat?”

“Yes,” Cas said.  “So what?”

“Did you use protection?” Meg’s voice sounded a little panicked. 

Cas closed his eyes and thought back on all the times that Dean had taken him.  They hadn’t used anything.  Cas groaned and shook his head.  “No,” he whispered.  “We didn’t.”

“Cas, you moron,” she said to him.  “You could be pregnant.”

“No, I’m not,” Cas said firmly.

“You could be,” she pulled a thin, plastic pregnancy test out of her pocket and placed it in Castiel’s hand.  “I need you to take this.  To be sure.”  Cas was staring at the test and shaking his head.  “You have to,” Meg insisted.  “The bathroom is right over there, don’t show it to anyone!”

In a daze, Cas tucked the test into his pocket and left the confines of the curtain to walk to the bathroom.  He did his business and went back to Meg, handing her the used test.  She busied herself giving him a vaccine while they waited for the reading.  When enough time had passed, Meg picked up the test and looked at it.  Cas knew from the expression on her face.

“No,” he said hoarsely.

“You’re pregnant,” Meg flashed the positive test at him.  “How could you be so stupid?  They’re going to ship you back home when this gets out.”

Cas gripped Meg’s arms tightly and stared at her.  “You can’t tell anyone,” he begged.  “Please Meg.”

“I could lose my job if I don’t report this,” she hissed.

“Just,” Cas gulped.  “Keep it off the record for a few days.  Let me get some of the training in before my dreams are shot to shit.  Please.”

Meg looked at her friend but she finally nodded and snorted.  “Fine.  I won’t tell anyone.  Yet.”  She looked at Cas with concern.  “Are you going to tell the Captain?”

“Eventually,” Cas sighed.  “Not now.”

Rolling her eyes, Meg threw the test away in the garbage can and gave Cas a hard look.  “He deserves to know that he’s going to be a dad.”

“I know,” Cas said softly.  “I’m just so mad right now.  I don’t want to lose this shot just because he can’t be bothered to use a damn knot condom.”

“It takes two to tango buddy,” Meg shot at him.  “I’m betting you were begging for his knot and not thinking about this possibility at all.  It’s biology.  Don’t blame it all on Winchester.”

Cas knew she was right, but he was still seething with anger toward his mate.  Everywhere he turned, Dean Winchester was right behind him, messing up his life.  “Get out of here,” Meg said.  “I’ll keep your secret.  For now.  But if anything happens, I’m going straight to the Captain with this.”  She sighed.  “I’ll come by your room tonight with some prenatal vitamins so no one knows about this.”

Cas thanked her again and turned to leave.  His thoughts were swimming as he exited the infirmary.  As he pushed through the large wooden doors he could hear Meg’s voice saying, “Next in line.”

 

* * *

                      

Joining the other recruits on the lawn in front of the training building Cas found himself trying to find a place near the back.  He didn’t want to end up too close to Dean.  He was worried that his Alpha would smell the pregnancy on him and Cas wasn’t ready for that conversation.  He started talking to two of the other recruits, Alphas named Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spangler.  They were both slight and didn’t seem like Alphas at all.  But they wore the white uniform and their scents didn’t lie.

Out of the corner of his eye, Cas saw Benny approaching.  The Sergeant looked them over for a moment before bellowing out for attention.  The recruits snapped to order and faced front.  The doors to the training building opened and Sam and Dean stepped out.  Their boots clicked on the stairs as the descended.  Both Alphas were dressed in crisp, white uniforms and wore mirrored sunglasses.  Cas found himself focusing on Dean’s lips as the Captain walked closer.

Sam whispered something to Dean and the Captain’s eyes slid over Cas.  He acted as though he didn’t even notice the Omega, and Cas was surprised at how much it stung.  “Attention!” Dean bellowed. 

The troops in front of him attempted to stand up straight.  The Captain looked them over and began to speak.  “I am the Hunter,” he began.  Cas realized that this was his nickname and he was a little hurt that he had never known that before now.  “I’m here to whip your sorry asses into shape.  I’m going to make sure that when you get sent out to fight that you come back.  You’re going to hate me as much as you respect me.  And I demand respect.”

Cas tuned out Dean’s speech and concentrated on the Captain’s moving lips.  They were so perfectly bowed, Cas wanted to kiss them.  He tried to push those thoughts from his mind but it was no use.  No matter how angry he was, he still wanted his mate. 

“Novak,” Dean was standing right next to him.  Cas had no idea how long his mate had been calling his name. 

He shifted and tried to look into Dean’s face.  “Yes sir?”

“Are you daydreaming, Novak?” Dean snarled.

“No sir,” Cas responded automatically.

“Good,” Dean turned away from him.  “You’re all going to have nicknames by which I will address you.  I’m not going to bother to learn your names, so don’t tell them to me.  I don’t care.”  Dean pointed as Cas sharply.  “You’re now known as Angel.”

Cas inhaled deeply.  He loved it when Dean called him that in the throes of love-making.  But right now, his mate’s voice was hard and uncaring.  Cas didn’t like how his nickname sounded in that tone of voice.  He barely listened as Dean went down the line giving the new recruits unflattering names.  Harry Spangler was ‘Spaz,’ and Ed Zeddmore was ‘Creepy.’

“You’re all going to join Lieutenant Winchester on a five mile run, staring now,” Dean told them.  “All except you Angel,” he glared at Cas.  “I need to speak with you in my office.  Now.”  Dean turned on his heel and stalked back into the building, not waiting to see if Cas was following him.

Benny stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Cas’ shoulder.  “I wouldn’t keep him waiting, brother,” the Sergeant said.  “Good luck.”

As Cas mounted the steps he heard Sam calling out to the rest of the unit.  “Okay,” the Alpha was saying.  “We’re starting with five miles today.  Once you’re fully in the service you’re required to run ten miles every day—rain or shine.  So I’m taking it easy on you today.  I don’t want to hear any complaints.  Move out!”

Entering the training building, Cas made his way to Dean’s office.  His Alpha was waiting for him, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.  He didn’t look happy.  As far as Cas was concerned, the feeling was mutual.  “Close the door,” Dean ordered.

The Alpha took off his sunglasses as Cas shut the door and turned to face him.  “Say something Angel,” Dean said finally.  Cas looked at the ground and didn’t speak.  He had nothing to say.  “Come on Cas,” Dean groaned.  “You can’t ignore me forever.”

Cas’ head snapped up and he glared at Dean.  “I’m furious with you Dean Winchester,” he spat his mate’s name.  “I can’t even look at you right now.  I can’t believe you would go behind my back to your uncle and _lie_ about me.”

“Well, I can’t believe you wouldn’t register our mating right way, so I guess we’re even,” Dean shot back at him.

Cas blinked.  “I couldn’t.”

“Why couldn’t you?” Dean stared at him.

“If they would have known,” Cas stammered.  “They wouldn’t have let me come back for training.  I couldn’t risk it.  It wasn’t worth it.”

“So I’m not worth it?” Dean’s eyes flashed dangerously.

“No,” Cas stumbled.  “I mean yes.  You are.  I just.  I just couldn’t.”  He was begging for his mate to understand.

“Sounds to me like you’re regretting this whole thing,” Dean’s voice was cold.

“No,” Cas repeated.  “I’m not.  I’m pissed off at you right now, but I could never regret us.”

Dean’s eyes softened slightly and he stepped forward, backing Castiel against the closed door.  He bent his head and breathed in deeply.  “You don’t smell much like me anymore,” he commented.

“I’m on suppressants,” Cas admitted.  “I didn’t want to make it too obvious that I’m an Omega.”

“I don’t like it,” Dean pressed a kiss to Cas’ neck, scenting him.  “You should always smell like me.”

Against his better judgement, Cas leaned into the touch.  It had been a week since his Alpha had held him and he was already feeling the beginnings of abandonment.  It made him sick to his stomach.  He needed Dean.  He needed this.  Dean captured his mouth and Cas melted.  He moaned into Dean’s lips and rutted his hips against the Alpha’s body.

Before he was ready for it, Dean pushed away and stepped back.  He gazed at Cas with lidded eyes.  “I’ll come by your room tonight, Angel, and we’ll pick this up again.”

Cas shook his head.  “No Dean,” he said.  He remembered that Meg was coming by with his prenatal vitamins and he didn’t want to explain them to his mate.  Not yet.  “We can’t be like this.  Not now.  Not while I’m in training under your command.  You know that.”

Dean scraped his hands over his face and looked as though Cas had slapped him.  “I can’t keep away from you,” he admitted.

“Try,” Cas said sharply.  He turned, and without waiting to be dismissed, walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.  He made it halfway down the hall before he doubled over and dry heaved.  He could smell Dean’s anger through the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

They were a few days into training and things were going well.  Dean was pointedly ignoring Cas and some of the other recruits had picked up on the tension.  They kept teasing Cas that the Captain had an Alpha crush on him.  Cas tried to laugh it off, but it hurt.  He was slowly becoming friends with Harry Spangler and Ed Zeddmore.  They weren’t typical Alphas and Cas liked them.

“I’m sorry, what?” Cas said through a mouthful of breakfast.

Harry repeated himself.  “Do you have a mate back home?  Some sweet little Omega waiting for you to come back?”

Cas shook his head.  “No.”  It wasn’t a lie.  He had a mate, but they weren’t an Omega.

“That’s a shock,” Ed commented.  “Handsome guy like you, I bet the Omegas can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“They manage,” Cas grumbled though his eggs.

“I have a couple on the hook,” Harry bragged.

”No you don’t,” Ed laughed at his friend. 

Cas stabbed his food with his fork and looked across the mess hall to the Training Officer’s table.  Dean was shoveling food into his mouth and making a point of not looking over at Cas.  It pissed the Omega off even more.

“You know what I heard,” Ed leaned in and whispered conspiratorially.  “One of the recruits is an Omega.”

“No way,” Harry laughed.

“Yeah,” Ed nodded.  “The higher ups are doing some sort of experiment to see if Omegas can make it in combat.”

“Omegas aren’t meant to be in combat,” Harry said.  “Although, it wouldn’t be all bad,” he punched Ed in the shoulder.  “It would make getting laid a lot easier if Omegas were that readily available.”

Cas shuddered at their mirth.  He looked up to see Sam approaching their table carrying a tray of food.  “What’s so funny gentlemen,” Sam asked.

“We heard we’ve got an Omega among us,” Ed said.

Sam glanced at Cas and then looked back to Harry and Ed.  “That’s true,” he said.

“Who is it?” Harry asked, putting his fork down and looking around the mess hall.

“I’m not sure that they want to—“ Sam started.

“It’s me,” Cas said under his breath.

His friends looked at him with open mouths.  “What?” they chorused.

“It’s me,” Cas glared.  “I’m an Omega.  Is that a problem?”

Ed shrugged.  “Not really,” he said finally.  “I never would have thought it was you though.  You’re always leading the group on runs and you can do more push ups than me.  You seem all Alpha.”

“Are we okay here then gentlemen?” Sam asked looking nervously at Cas.

“We’re fine,” Harry said.

Sam turned and walked away, joining his brother at the front of the room.  When he was gone, Cas turned back to Harry and Ed and glared at them, waiting for the comments.

“Wow,” Harry said softly.  “Does anyone else know?”

“The trainers know,” Cas poked at his food.  “I’d like to keep it under wraps though.”

“No worries,” Ed spoke up.  “Your secret’s safe with us.”

“You really don’t care?” Cas looked wary.

The two Alphas looked at each other and then back at Cas.  “Hey, you can do the job,” Harry pointed out.  “Better than most of the other recruits.  If you want to go into combat, I don’t see why you shouldn’t.  Sorry if we were...crude, earlier.”

They continued to eat in silence for a bit before Harry poked Cas in the arm with his fork.  “So,” he said grinning.  “You got an _Alpha_ mate at home waiting for you?”

“Maybe,” Cas gave them a small smile.  He chanced a glance over at the trainer’s table.  Dean wasn’t looking at him.  Cas’ heart felt heavy.

 

* * *

                     

Dean looked over at Cas’ table and glowered.  His brother sat down next to him and Dean glared at him too.  “Don’t take this out on me,” Sam said.  “You got yourself into this mess.”

“Shut up, Sammy,” Dean grumbled.

“You have to talk to him,” Sam took a bite of his food.  “Everyone notices how you avoid him.  He’s getting shit for it, you know.”

“What are they saying?” Dean asked.

“Nothing you want to know,” Sam laughed.  “He’s miserable too.  Just talk to him.  I’m sure you can work this out.”

“Not while I’m training him,” Dean said.  “He doesn’t want to be my mate until this is all over.”  Sam chewed thoughtfully but didn’t say anything.  “What’s on the schedule for today?”

“Interrogation preparedness,” Sam said.

“Go easy on him, will you?” Dean requested quietly.

“It’s not exactly a walk in the park, you know,” Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Just don’t break him, okay?”

“He doesn’t smell like you anymore Dean,” Sam said softly.  “That’s bad.  You could both go into abandonment.”

“I’m respecting his wishes,” Dean grunted.

Sam sighed.  There was no talking to his brother when he got like this.  “Just be careful okay?” Sam requested.  “I’ll go easy on him, I promise.”

“You better,” Dean said.  He looked up as the door to the mess hall opened and Meg walked in.  She made a beeline for Cas and placed her hand on the other Omega’s arm.  Dean watched as she yanked him to his feet and manhandled him out of the room.  No one else seemed to notice.  “I’ll be right back.”

He followed them out into the hall and stood around the corner.  If he peeked, he could see the two Omegas standing close to one another.  Meg was pressing something into Cas’ hand and giving him a lecture.  “You have to take these on a schedule,” she was saying.

“I know,” Cas sighed.  “I’ll do better.”  Dean watched as his mate dry swallowed the pills that Meg had given him.  Was Cas sick?  As Castiel’s commanding officer, and as his mate, he had a right to know if something was wrong with the Omega.

“Don’t make me chase you down again,” Meg said.

“I won’t,” Cas responded.

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Cas looked it.  Dean could see the dark circles under his mate’s eyes and he didn’t like it.

“I’ll be by tonight with your next dose,” Meg said firmly before walking away. 

Dean slipped back into the mess hall ahead of Cas and walked back to his table.  What was that all about?  Something was wrong, and Dean meant to find out what it was.

 

* * *

                               

Interrogation preparedness was never very fun.  Not for the recruits, and not really for the trainers.  It was a necessary evil.  One by one, the young Alphas, (and one Omega), were brought into a cell where they were chained to an uncomfortable chair and interrogated by one of the instructors.  Each recruit had been given the details of a fake mission and were supposed to keep the information to themselves until they were released.

When Cas’ turn came, he allowed himself to be led into the small cell and chained to the chair.  He sat back and waited patiently for his trial to begin.  It seemed like hours before Sam Winchester walked into the small room and gazed down at Cas, bound to the seat.  “Hey Cas,” Sam said.  “You okay?”

“Can we just get on with this?” Cas flinched at his own rudeness.  Sam had never been anything but kind to him.  It wasn’t his fault that his brother was a dick.

“Sure, okay,” Sam said.  The Alpha began to ask Castiel a series of questions trying to get the made up information from him.  Cas wouldn’t break.  All the Omega said was his name, rank and serial number as responses.

After a while, Sam walked over to the door where there was a locked box lying on the floor.  He opened it and took out a few bottles of water with small holes in the top.  He walked over to Cas’ chair and tipped one of the bottles over Cas’ face.  A trickle of liquid flowed out and hit the Omega in the eye.

Cas shook his head and shifted in his chair.  Sam asked him another question.  For the first few minutes, the water was just annoying.  But as time went on, it was slowly becoming unbearable.  Sam continued to drip water down his face and probe at him.  Cas was starting to lose it.  He gritted his teeth and repeated himself, not giving anything away.

“What are you hiding from me,” Sam shouted, dripping water into Cas’ eyes.

Finally the Omega couldn’t take it anymore.  He pulled at the chains binding his wrists and yelled out, “I’m pregnant!”

Sam immediately pulled the water away and stared at Cas in shock.  “What?”

“You heard me,” Cas muttered, ashamed that he had broken.

“You’re serious?” Sam looked at his brother-in-law with concern.  “How long have you known?”

“Meg found out during my physical.”

“Does Dean know?”

“Do you think I’d still be here if Dean knew?” Cas raised an eyebrow.  “No, he doesn’t know.”

“You have to tell him,” Sam insisted.

“I’ll get pulled back to my base so fast, my head would spin,” Cas pointed out.

“You shouldn’t be in training in your condition,” Sam reached down and unclipped the chains from around Cas’ raw wrists.

“I’m fine,” Cas rubbed his skin.

“You’re not fine,” Sam almost shouted.  “You’re not fine and Dean’s not fine.  This is bad, Cas.”

“I know,” Cas hung his head.

“Look,” Sam said.  “I respect that you want to be here, but it’s too dangerous.  You have to tell Dean.”

“I’m going to,” Cas hedged.  “Eventually.”

“He has a right to know,” Sam was dogged.  Sam paused for a moment and then huffed out a breath.  “I’m giving you one day,” the Alpha said sternly.

“What?” Cas looked up at him.

“You have until tomorrow night to tell my brother that he knocked you up, or I’m going to tell him.”  Sam’s face was pinched.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Cas breathed lowly.

“Try me Angel,” Sam spit out Cas’ nickname.  “You’re talking about my brother.  My family.  And you’re talking about my little niece or nephew that you’re growing in there.  I’m dead serious Cas.”

Castiel knew that he had lost.  “Fine,” he said after a while.  “I’ll tell Dean.  Just let me do it my way.”

“One.  Day.”  Sam repeated.  He waited for Cas to nod before he pointed at the door.  “Get out of here.  Tell Benny you passed.”

“I didn’t pass,” Cas said as he stood up.  “You broke me.”

“You didn’t give me the information I was looking for.  You passed.  Just go,” Sam said wearily.

Cas walked out of the room without a backward glance, the door slamming shut behind him.  This was turning into a bigger mess than he had anticipated.


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel ran into Harry and Ed outside the training building.  He stopped to talk with them for a little while about their respective experiences that morning.  Both of the Alphas had broken and given up their information.  They both sounded ashamed at the admission.  After some idle chit chat, Cas excused himself and walked into the training building.  He made his way to Dean’s office but the Captain wasn’t there.

The young Omega who answered Dean’s phones asked if she could help and Cas told her that it was an emergency.  “I’m sorry,” she said.  “He’s on an urgent call with Major Singer.  You can leave a message if you want.”  She handed Cas some paper and a pen.

Deciding there was nothing for it, Cas began to write.  He jotted down a quick message and gave it to the other Omega, impressing on her that Dean needed to get it right away.

_‘Dean.  We need to talk.  I’m sorry.  Come by my room tonight please.  Your Omega, your mate, Angel.’_

Cas trudged back to his room, his feet feeling heavy.  When he got to the top of the stairs Meg saw him and stubbed out her smoke.  “Can’t do that around you anymore,” she said good-naturedly.  Cas waited on the balcony between their rooms while she fetched his prenatal vitamins.  She watched as he took two of them.

“You know you have to tell him,” she said finally.

“I know,” Cas sighed, raking his hand through his hair.  “I have to shower,” he said.

“Don’t change the subject,” Meg snapped.  “Captain Winchester needs to know about this.”

“What do I need to know about?” Dean’s voice came from the top of the stairs.  Both of the Omegas turned and looked at him.

“I’ll just give you two some privacy,” Meg slunk away to her room and clicked the door closed.

“What was she talking about?” Dean asked.

“Come in,” Cas opened the door to his room.  “I’ve had a long day.  Do you mind if I take a quick shower and we’ll talk then?”

“That’s fine,” Dean said.

Cas wandered into the bathroom with a towel and a pair of underwear.  He wanted to be comfortable.  He took a quick, cold shower and got out to dry himself off.  He could hear Dean pacing in the room.  He could smell his mate’s distress and it made him feel nauseous.  Pulling on his underwear, he walked out into the room, mostly naked.  He could feel Dean’s eye on him.

“I got your note,” the Alpha said after a beat.

“Thank you for coming,” Cas said seriously.

“Cas,” Dean breathed.  “Is this,” he gulped.  “Are you ending this?”

“What?” Cas looked up and caught Dean’s eyes.  “No!  We’re mates.  That’s for life.  I want to be with you forever, I just—“

Dean rushed to him and pulled Cas into his arms, kissing him roughly.  “Angel, I was so worried.”  He pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth, claiming him.  The Omega responded and thrust himself hard against Dean’s body.  Dean pulled away and gazed into Cas’ eyes.  “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”

“No,” Cas said shamefully.  “I’ve been angry, but I have to move past that.”

“I’m sorry,” Dean said.  “I should have never given that report to Bobby.  You deserve to be here.”

“Thank you, Dean.  That means a lot,” Cas said looking at the floor.

“What’s wrong?” Dean put his finger underneath Cas’ chin and lifted the Omega’s face.

“I have to tell you something,” Cas said.  “And you’re going to be mad.”

“I could never be mad at you Angel,” Dean promised.

“You’re going to be mad about this,” Cas muttered.

“Just tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it,” Dean pushed.

Cas took a deep breath and looked deep into Dean’s eyes.  “I’m pregnant.”

Dean stared at him for a full minute without speaking.  His face crossed from confusion, to disbelief, to full blown anger.  “Is this a joke?” Dean hissed.

“No, Dean,” Cas reached out and tried to touch the Alpha’s arms.  “Meg discovered it during my physical and—“

“Meg knew?” Dean glanced at his mate sharply.  “And you knew.  You’ve known since you got here.  And you’re just telling me this now?  You’ve been in training for almost three weeks!  You could have been hurt!”

“I’m sorry Dean,” Cas tried.

“Why are you telling me now?” Dean couldn’t even look at Cas.

“I told Sam today and—“

“Sammy knows too!  Oh, this is rich,” Dean snorted.

“It was during my interrogation,” Cas explained.  “I just blurted it out.  He told me that I had to tell you, so I am.”

“So I get to thank my brother for forcing you to tell me about _my_ baby,” Dean snapped.  “Awesome.”

“I was going to tell you,” Cas looked at the floor.  “After training was done.”

“Do you know how this looks Cas?” Dean said.  “You didn’t register our mating and now you’re pregnant.  You’re going to look like some unmated Omega who bent over for a random Alpha.  What are your brothers going to say when they find out?  They’ll probably kill me,  Did you ever think of that?”

“I made a mistake Dean,” Cas felt a tear drop down his cheek.

At the sight of the single tear, Dean calmed down.  He pressed his fingers to Cas’ face and his eyes softened.  “Don’t cry,” he said.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to freak out.  I just…this is bad Cas.”

“I know,” Castiel was openly crying now.

Dean pulled the sobbing Omega into his arms and kissed Cas’ hair.  He rubbed his hands down Castiel’s back and tried to soothe his mate.  “It’s okay, I’ll fix this,” Dean promised.

“I’m sorry,” Cas kept saying over and over.  “I’m so sorry Dean.”

“Hey,” Dean lifted Cas’ face with his finger and looked into the Omega’s bright blue eyes.  “I know I lost it, but I’m actually really happy about this Cas.”

“You are?”

“Hell yeah,” Dean crowed.  “A baby.  My baby.  _Our_ baby.  Cas…it’s amazing.”

Cas hiccupped a little and buried his face into Dean’s chest.  “Thank you,” Cas whispered.  Dean pulled Cas over toward the bed and laid his mate down gently.  “What are you doing?” 

“I’m going to have sex with my mate,” Dean said, kissing him.  “And tomorrow morning you’re skipping training and coming with me to register our relationship officially.”

“I can do that,” Cas said quietly.

Dean patted his side and said, “Hands and knees Angel.”

Cas rolled over and got into position on the bed.  Dean hovered behind him admiring the view.  He hooked his fingers into the band of Cas’ underwear and pulled them down, exposing the Omega.  “You smell so good,” Dean said, bending down and licking at Cas’ backside.  “You smell like _my_ mate,” Dean complimented.  “I love it, Cas.”

“I need you Dean,” the Omega mewled, pushing his ass backward toward the Alpha’s face.

Dean slid a finger into Cas’ tight hole and pressed forward.  “You’re so slick for me Angel.  I want you so much.”

Cas groaned and ground his hips onto Dean’s hand.  “More,” he begged.  Dean teased him for a while until Cas was crying out the Alpha’s name and begging to be knotted.  When he heard Dean’s pants hit the floor, he almost wept.  Soon, his mate was pressing against him, and into him and Cas felt whole again.

Dean took him roughly from behind, his balls slapping against Castiel’s thighs.  The Omega groaned with each thrust as it grazed his prostate.  Dean was hitting the mark each time.  The Alpha’s hand gripped Cas’ hips tightly as he fucked his mate.  Cas wanted more.  He wanted deeper and harder and faster.  He wanted Dean to claim him and show him who he belonged to.  He craved that feeling.

Cas felt the feeling building in his testicles and he knew that he was close.  With a cry, he spilled out his release onto the bed, coming on Dean’s cock alone.  The Alpha continued to grind into him as Cas went limp.  Dean didn’t stop thrusting into his ass until he too came, deep inside of Cas’ body.  The Alpha let out a grunt, spilling himself and collapsing on Cas’ back.  “This doesn’t make us even,” Dean whispered into Cas’ ear.  “I’m still mad that you kept this from me.”

“I know, Dean,” Cas said.  “I’ll make it up to you.”

“Damn right you will,” Dean rolled over, pulling Cas down with him.  He inched their bodies up until they were nestled comfortably in one another’s arm.  Dean reached down and played with Cas’ hole until the Omega was hard once more.  Then he took his time, jerking his mate off until Cas came into his hand.

They fell asleep in one another’s arms for the first time in weeks.  Each of them knew that this simple close contact made everything better.  Dean wrapped his arms tighter around his mate and vowed that they would never be apart again.


	13. Chapter 13

“Rise and shine,” Dean said with a smile.

Cas rubbed his eyes and looked up at his mate through sleepy lids.  “Too early,” he grumbled, rolling over in the bed.

“Come on, get up,” Dean said firmly.  “You promised.  Today we’re going over to Personnel and registering.”

“Do we have to do it at the crack of dawn?” Cas complained.

“We’re already late for morning muster,” Dean said.  “I let you sleep in because I’m a nice Alpha.”

“Dean?” Cas opened his eyes and looked at his mate.  “What if they pull me from training?”

Dean stopped in the middle of buckling his belt.  “You have a week left, I doubt they’ll pull you now.  We’ll just have to risk it.”

“Okay,” Cas huffed.  “I trust you.”

Dean looked down at his wrinkled uniform and squinted.  “I can’t take you in like this.  I smell like Omega.”  He threw a clean shirt toward Cas, who caught it.  “I have a change of clothes at the office.  We can stop there first.”

Cas dressed slowly while Dean tapped his foot impatiently.  They walked to the training building, their shoulders brushing.  Both of them fought the urge to just reach out and touch.  Once Dean was changed and presentable, he steered the Omega out of the office and to Building H.

They waited on metal folding chairs in the lobby until it was their turn.  The Omega sitting behind a desk looked up at them as they entered.  “Captain,” she said to Dean.  “Lieutenant,” she nodded at Castiel.  “What can I do for you today?”

“Well,” Dean glanced down at the nameplate on her desk.  “Missouri?” She nodded.  “We need to register our bonding.”

“Congratulations,” Missouri said in an almost bored tone.  “I just have few questions for you.  When did you mate?”

“A few weeks ago,” Cas said.

Missouri glanced up at them sharply.  “You know that bondings are supposed to be reported immediately?”

“There were…extenuating circumstances,” Dean smiled at her, trying to be charming.

“I’ll bet,” she muttered, typing on her computer.  “Do your superior officers know about this yet?”

“No,” they both said.

Missouri clicked her tongue and shook her head.  “You two are just bucking all the rules, aren’t you?  Are you both stationed here?”

“I am,” Dean said.

“I’m here temporarily,” Cas spoke up.

“Well, honey, give it a few days to go through and I’m sure they’ll transfer you here so you can be near your mate.  You know you don’t want to go through abandonment.”

They both shook their head emphatically.

She asked them a few more questions and noted their responses before printing off several sheets of paper.  She handed them to Dean and said, “These are your personal copies.  I suggest that you don’t lose them.  The files have been updated and emails have been sent to your superiors.”  She smiled kindly at Cas.  “I’m sure your transfer won’t take very long.  The military doesn’t like to keep bonded mates apart.  Especially when it’s so new.  Now,” she fixed them both with a stare.  “Any other changes in your familial relationships need to be reported in a timely fashion, got it?”

“Yes ma’am,” Dean winked at her.

“You’re gonna have your hands full with this one,” Missouri commented to Castiel.  “He’s a charmer.”

The mates thanked her and walked out of the building.  Dean threw his arm around Cas’ shoulders and leaned into the Omega.  “See, that wasn’t so bad.”

“Just wait until this gets back to my brothers,” Cas said ominiously.

Dean tried to push that thought from his mind.  He just wanted to focus on being with his mate.  Brother drama could wait.

 

* * *

                      

“You have to do it,” Harry said, pushing Cas toward the window.  They were standing in front of a tattoo shop in town, looking inside.  It was the night before their last day of training.  Cas was in a much better mood now that he and Dean had started to reconcile.  Dean didn’t ignore him any longer, and each night the Alpha came to his room and fucked him senseless.  It was a good existence.  They had been given a recreation pass for the night and most of the Alphas in the unit were taking full advantage.

Cas looked at the window of the tattoo parlor once more and shook his head.  “I don’t know,” he said.  Omegas didn’t get tattoos.  Tattoos were almost a strictly Alpha thing.  He knew his brothers would freak out if he went through with this and they found out.  “My brothers wouldn’t approve,” he said.

“Since when do you care what they think?” Ed said, clapping Cas on the back.  He had a point.  “Come on, I will if you will.”  Ed and Harry took Cas’ arms and pulled him into the shop.  The two Alphas immediately let go of Cas once they were inside and began to look at all of the art adorning the walls.  Cas stood in the middle of the shop looking lost.

A long-haired Beta ambled up to him and said, “What can I do ya for?”

Suddenly, Cas was filled with determination.  He made his own decisions.  He was in combat training and he was an Omega.  So what?  He didn’t really care what his brothers thought.  “I’d like a tattoo,” he said.

The Beta held out his hand for a shake and said, “My name’s Ash.”  Castiel took his hand and tried to keep his grip firm.  The Beta grasped his palm and pulled him close, sniffing him.  “We don’t get a lot of Omegas in the shop,” Ash said in a whisper.  “But you’re wearing an Alpha uniform.”  He glanced over at Harry and Ed.  “Your friends know what you are?”

“Yes,” Cas said shortly.  “They don’t care.  Do we have a problem?”

“No problem,” Ash let go of his hand.  “Money’s money as far as I’m concerned.  You wanna get inked up, that’s your choice.  So,” the Beta looked at Cas.  “What do you want?”

Cas considered it for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it off of his shoulders.  He turned so his back was facing the Beta and he indicated his shoulder blades.  “I want angel wings,” he said.  “Big and black, all across my back.”

“Badass,” Ash smiled.  “Follow me.”  He led Cas around to the back and indicated a long padded table behind the counter.  “Lay down and I’ll get right on it.  Could take a little while.”

“That’s fine,” Cas said, lying on his stomach and getting comfortable.

At the first prick of the needle he started, but soon enough, he found the pain to be almost soothing.  He even closed his eyes for a bit until Ash announced that he was finished.  It had taken about two hours.  Harry and Ed had left and come back after a few drinks.  “Wow,” Ed said when Cas stood up and showed them his new art.  “Go big or go home man,” Ed was impressed.

Ash bandaged Cas up with some white gauze and told the Omega to take it off in a few hours.  He lectured Cas about keeping it clean and not to soak it for too long.  Cas took the literature that the Beta gave him and hung around while Ed and Harry both got their new ink.  The Alphas each chose something much smaller than Cas had.

Cas could feel the burn on his back and thought of Dean.  What would the Alpha say when he saw it?  Cas couldn’t help but think that Dean would like it.  After all, he was the one who had christened him ‘Angel.’

 

* * *

                      

Waiting for Dean to show up that night was torture.  He kept opening the door to his room and peering out to see if the Alpha was there.  Finally, he opened it to find Meg standing there leaning against the balcony railing.  “How’s it going, lover boy?” she smirked.

“Fine, Meg,” Cas said, stepping outside.

The female Omega looked him over and smiled.  “You smell like him again.  Everything all patched up?”

“We’re trying,” Cas admitted.

He heard a footfall on the stairs and turned to see Dean walking toward them.  “Good evening, Captain,” Meg said.  “You two are really loud,” she glanced between them.  “Did you know that?”

Cas sputtered and blushed deeply, but Dean just laughed.  “Getting your rocks off listening to us, huh Meg?” he joked.

“You know it,” she shot back.  “Try and keep it down tonight.  Tomorrow is a big day.”  She winked at Cas and went back to her room.

Dean laughed as he guided Cas through the door.  He touched the Omega’s shoulder and Cas jumped a little.  “What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“Nothing,” Cas said.  “I just…did something today.”

“What did you do now?” Dean was already toeing off his boots and unbuckling his belt.

Cas turned away from him and slowly removed his shirt.  Dean’s breath caught when he saw the white bandages on his mates back.  “What happened?  Did Gordon do something to you?” Dean’s voice was laced with fury.

“No,” Cas laughed a little and turned to face his mate.  “I…might have gotten a tattoo.”

Dean’s eyes went wide but then he licked his lips.  “Let me see.”

“You’re not mad?” Cas asked him.  “I know it’s not normal for Omegas but—“

“Angel,” Dean looked at him.  “It’s your body.”

Cas nodded and pulled a little at the tape securing the gauze to his back.  Dean spun him around and pulled it gently off.  “Allow me,” he said into Cas’ ear.

The Alpha peeled away the bandage revealing Cas’ new black wings.  Dean’s breath caught.  “Cas,” he said.  “It’s beautiful.”

“Really?” Cas looked back over his shoulder.  Dean was staring at him with a hungry expression.

“You’re my angel,” Dean said.  “Now it’s like I’ve marked you twice.  I love it.”  Cas breathed out a sigh of relief that he hadn’t even known he was holding.  Dean approved.  He couldn’t be happier.  “I want to touch them,” Dean said.  “But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Maybe another day,” Cas promised.

“I need you, Angel,” Dean purred.  He spun Cas around and kissed him.  Dean backed Cas up toward the bed and began to yank at the Omega’s pants.  “Let me have you.”

“Yes Dean,” Cas breathed.

Dean guided him onto the bed and pulled him up so that Cas was on his hands and knees again.  The Omega tucked his legs under his body for support and waited for his Alpha.  Dean took his time undressing, staring at Cas’ back with adoration.  Without preparation, he pushed forward and seated himself within Cas’ body in one thrust.

The Omega cried out and arched his back.  “That’s it, Angel,” Dean said into his ear.  “Tell me how much you want it.”

“Oh Dean,” Cas cried.  “I need you.”

Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and began to pound his mate in a steady rhythm.  He pushed in deep until Cas was crying out for him.  The Omega’s inner muscles clenched around his cock and Dean almost let himself go.  He could feel his knot swelling inside his mate, and Dean began to rock himself into Cas’ body with abandon.

As he pushed his knot in further, Cas began to buck backwards onto him, begging for more.  “Touch yourself, Cas,” Dean said.

“I don’t need to,” the Omega breathed.  Within seconds, Castiel was spilling between his legs and coating the blanket with his come.  Dean pushed in a few more times until his knot locked into place, pinning him inside of Cas’ warm, welcoming body.

Careful not to touch his mate’s new tattoo, Dean ran his hands down Cas’ sides.  “You’re so gorgeous, Cas.”

They remained locked together for almost an hour.  Cas’ knees were shaking when they finally slipped apart.  They fell onto the bed as one, and Dean pulled Cas to him, kissing his mate’s forehead.  “I love you Cas,” Dean whispered as Castiel was drifting off to sleep.

“I love you too, Dean.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for character injury. Don't panic though. My bbys need a happy ending...

Dean woke Cas up before the sun the next morning.  The Omega grumbled but got out of bed immediately.  It was the last day of training he wasn’t going to be late.  They kissed softly before opening Cas’ door and heading outside.  Once they were at the training office, it was hands off.

Cas stood in formation with the rest of the unit.  Quite a few of them looked a little hungover.  Cas chuckled.  He was glad that his pregnancy kept him from drinking.  He didn’t want to face their last day feeling like shit.

He watched as Benny and Dean stood before them and called them to attention.  Dean was going over that morning’s schedule when Sam burst out of the training building and walked up to his brother.  He whispered something to Dean and the Alpha’s face went hard.  Cas squinted with worry.  Something was wrong.

“Okay, listen up,” Dean pulled away from Sam and barked at them.  “Last night a local bank in town received a bomb threat.  They still haven’t cleared the building because the cops here are short-staffed.  They’ve asked for our help.  Today’s your last day of training and it’s going to be a real op.  Pay attention.”  Dean risked a glance at Castiel.  “You’re going to get broken into groups.  Each group is responsible for a different floor of the bank.  You make sure everyone is out and nothing is amiss.  You will not engage if you find any hostiles, do you understand?”

“Yes sir!” they all shouted.

“Good,” Dean moved among the recruits and began to put them into teams.  When he reached Cas he pointed to Ed and Harry.  “You,” he said. “Spaz and Creepy.  You’re with Angel.”  He leaned in to Cas’ ear and whispered, “They don’t seem to have trouble taking orders from an Omega and you’re the superior officer in this group.”  Cas nodded and tried to meet Dean’s eyes.  “Be careful,” Dean said before he walked away.

“Okay troops,” Dean bellowed.  “The trucks are here, follow me and get a seat.  Bring your rifles and your gear.  Look alive.”

 

* * *

                      

The bank was easy to spot.  It was a gleaming metal and glass five story structure in the heart of town.  It was also surrounded by flashing police cars.  The recruits exited their trucks and lined up on the sidewalk.  On Dean’s command, they entered the building one group at a time.  When Cas’ team was up, they stood at the ready.  The Omega gripped his rifle and met Dean’s eyes.  The Captain looked as though he was going to pull rank and get his mate out of there, but Cas shook his head and glared.  He wasn’t going to miss this.  It was what he had worked for.  A real life combat operation.

Dean grit his teeth and gave them the go ahead.  Cas, Ed and Harry entered the building their guns at the ready.  They used the stairs to make it to their destination, the third floor.  Room by room, they cleared the area.  In one of the offices, they found two Betas hiding under a desk.  Cas pointed at them and gestured toward the door.  “Get out of here.  Walk straight downstairs and exit the building.  Now!”  The Betas tripped over themselves to obey.

Cas waved his hand behind him and silently ordered Ed to take the right side.  The Alpha moved into position with Harry taking up the rear and they continued on.  Once they made it to the last, large room full of cubicles, they looked at one another.  No one else was here.  Cas nodded and the three of them moved to go back downstairs.  Suddenly Harry stopped.  “What’s that sound?” he asked.

Tilting his head, Cas listened intently.  He could hear a faint ticking coming from their left.  Cas waved two fingers and Ed and Harry fell in behind him.  They moved toward the sound of the ticking.  Cas turned the corner of a cubicle and on the floor was a makeshift timer.  It was connected with multicolored wires and the countdown was almost to zero.  “Bomb,” Cas yelled out. 

He threw himself at Harry and Ed, knocking the Alphas to the ground.  The three of them scrambled away, trying to place some distance between themselves and the device.  The timer hit the last number and there was a deafening sound.  Cas fell backward and landed on Harry.  He blinked once and the world went black behind his eyes.

 

* * *

                      

The explosion blew out the windows of the third floor and everyone on the street jumped back.  Some of the bystanders cried out and pointed at the smoke billowing from the broken windows.  Dean’s face went white and he screamed out, “Cas!”

He pushed through the line and tried to get into the building.  Something was holding him back.  Sam and Benny had their arms wrapped around him, preventing him from going to his mate.  Dean struggled and growled animalisticlly.  He thrashed in their grasp and kept yelling for Castiel.  He could feel tears falling down his face, but he didn’t care.  He needed to find his Angel.

After a while, Dean stopped fighting.  His eyes went dark and glazed.  Sam and Benny finally released him.  “I’m sorry brother,” Benny said softly as he stepped away.

“Dean,” Sam tried to pull his brother’s focus.  “You have to wait for emergency services to go in.  You can’t do anything.”

Dean registered that Sam’s hands were shaking and his little brother’s face was pale.  Dean didn’t say anything.  He didn’t move.  He just stood there, lifeless.  He watched as an ambulance crew mobilized.  The remaining team of recruits were waiting to escort them into the building.  Once the paramedics had their gurneys out, they followed Dean’s last team into the smoky bank.

It seemed to take years.  Dean could actually feel the weight of time passing.  He murmured Cas’ name and stared at the entrance to the building, hoping and praying.  After an age, the front door opened and a paramedic crew came bundling out with a gurney.  There was a man strapped to it.  Dean walked slowly toward them.  As he approached he saw it was Creepy. 

Ed Zeddmore recognized his commanding officer and tried to sit up.  The paramedics shoved him back down.  Ed pulled the oxygen mask away from his face and looked at Dean.  “He pushed us down,” Ed gasped.  “Cas pushed us out of the way.  I don’t know where he is.”

Dean vaguely noticed that Creepy was missing two fingers.  He nodded and waved the paramedics on their way.  He stood at the door waiting for someone else to emerge.  Another crew of emergency responders came out minutes later with Spaz on a stretcher.  “Where’s Cas,” Dean demanded as Harry was rolled into view.

“He’s still up there,” Harry choked.  “I think he’s unconscious.”

Dean growled and put his hand on the door of the bank.  He was about to throw it open when it was pushed from the inside.  The last crew of paramedics were exiting, rolling out a gurney that Cas was strapped to.  Dean’s breath caught in his throat and he made a garbled sound.  “Hold that rig,” one of the paramedics called.  “This one needs immediate transport.” 

Falling into step, Dean reached down and grabbed Castiel’s hand.  His mate’s eyes were closed and he looked as though he were sleeping.  There was a large bloody gash across his forehead and Dean saw red.  “I’m coming with him,” he insisted.

“Sorry sir,” the paramedic tried to push him out of the way.  “We can only take family in the rig.”

“He’s my mate,” Dean growled.  The paramedics stopped pushing the gurney and looked at Dean with surprise.  “I don’t have time to explain the details of my marriage to you, but this man is an Omega, he’s my mate and he’s pregnant.”

“That changes things,” one of the paramedics said, pushing the gurney once more. “Come with us sir.”

They pushed Cas’ stretcher up into the ambulance and Dean climbed in after them.  “Sammy,” he called as the doors were closing.

“I’ve got it, Dean.  Go,” Sam waved him off.

The doors of the ambulance swung shut and Dean looked down at his unconscious mate.  He gripped Cas’ hand and said, “Please don’t die.  I need you Angel.”

The ride to the hospital was fast.  Dean didn’t even remember it happening.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Cas’ face.  They pulled into the emergency room bay and the paramedics began to unload.  A group of people dressed in scrubs came bursting out through the doors to meet them.  “Twenty-eight year old Omega,” the paramedic said loudly.  “Caught in an explosion.  He’s been unconscious since we found him.  He’s also pregnant.”

“Get him into trauma room three, stat,” one of the doctors ordered.  “Put him on pressers and call for obstetrics.”  The doctor turned to Dean.  “Are you this man’s commanding officer?”

“Yes,” Dean choked.  “He’s my mate.”

The doctor nodded.  “We’re going to do everything we can.”

Dean watched as they wheeled Cas into the hospital, the doors swinging shut behind him.  He felt completely empty and he knew that this would be how he felt for the rest of his life if he lost his Cas.


	15. Chapter 15

Hospital smell was the worst.  Dean paced the waiting room on the obstetrics floor and grumbled.  It had been hours since anyone had come to talk to him.  He had went downstairs earlier and checked on Spaz and Creepy.  They were both going to be fine, minus a few fingers.  They were worried about Cas too.

The door to the waiting room burst open and Sam entered.  He was trailed by a man in a starch white uniform holding his cap under his arm.  “Bobby,” Dean gasped.

“How are you holding up?” the Major asked with concern.

“Why are you here?” Dean blinked.

“Sam called me as soon as it happened.  I got the first jet out,” Bobby said.  “Shit, son.  You mated Lieutenant Novak and didn’t even tell me?  Me?”

“Sorry Bobby, I’ve had a lot on my plate,” Dean snapped.

“I’m here for you Dean,” Bobby said softly.  “Do you know how he’s doing?”

“No one’s come to talk to me for about,” he glanced at his watch.  “Three hours.”

“Zeddmore and Spangler are fine,” Sam spoke up.

“Yeah,” Dean said.  “I checked on Spaz and Creepy earlier.”  Sam shook his head at Dean’s use of the recruit’s nicknames.

“Are you okay Dean?” Sam asked with a worried expression.

“Where are the other recruits?” Dean ignored the question.

“Benny took them back to the base,” Sam said. “They’re all fine but pretty shook up.”

“I should have never let him go into that building,” Dean said.

“Son,” Bobby placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.  “This is what Lieutenant Novak wanted.  He wanted to be in combat situations.  He wanted to be in the thick of the danger.  You couldn’t have stopped him.”

“I know that Bobby,” Dean said.  “But I should have tried.”

The doors opened once again and the three Alphas looked up.  It wasn’t any of the medical staff entering.  The doorway was filled with two very angry looking Alphas.  Dean noticed that one of them was wearing the insignia of a Colonel.  “Oh shit,” Bobby said under his breath. 

The Major walked forward and gave a smart salute to the Colonel.  “Colonel Novak,” Bobby said.  “I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances but—“

“Can you tell me why my _Omega_ baby brother was with an Alpha combat training unit, clearing a building from a bomb threat?” the Colonel glared at Bobby.  “Can you explain how my _Omega_ brother is even here?  What the hell happened?”

“Sir,” Bobby started.

“Talk to me, Major Singer,” Colonel Novak snapped.

“Lucifer,” the Captian behind him placed a hand on the furious Alpha’s arm.

Dean’s eyes went wide.  These were Cas’ brothers.  No wonder Bobby looked worried.  He cleared his throat and stepped forward, giving a fake little salute.  “Colonel,” he said as bravely as he could.  “Cas—I mean, Lieutenant Novak was under my command.  He’s been training with the new Alpha group for the last few weeks as an experiment to see if Omegas are fit for combat duty.”

“Why wasn’t I told about this,” Lucifer spat.  He turned on Bobby.  “Don’t you need my permission for something like this?”

“Ah, actually,” the short blonde Captain spoke up.  “I gave him my permission.”

“You,” the Colonel bellowed.  “What were you thinking Gabriel?  You know he’s an Omega.  You know he could have gotten hurt and now look where we are.  In the hospital!”

“I thought he could handle it,” Gabriel said sheepishly.

“He can handle it,” Dean said firmly.  “He’s one the best recruits we have.”  He stepped closer to the raving Colonel even as Sam was shaking his head to back off.  “He’s done an amazing job and he saved the lives of his two subordinate officers up there.  You should be damn proud of him.  I know I am.”

Colonel Lucifer Novak stepped into Dean’s space and drew a deep breath.  His eyes narrowed.  “You reek of my brother,” he accused.  Behind him, Captain Gabriel Novak’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open.  “Why do you smell like my little brother?”

“Um,” Dean said.

He opened his mouth again to try and explain when the door to the waiting room opened once again.  This time it was a physician.  The Beta doctor walked over to Dean and said, “Captain Winchester?”

Dean nodded.  “Castiel is stable for now.  He has a very severe concussion from both hitting his head on the floor and the percussion of the blast.  He also has a broken arm and—“

“I’m sorry,” Colonel Lucifer gave the doctor a fake smile.  “Why are you telling him all of this?  He’s our brother,” the Colonel gestured to Gabriel.  “We are his family.”

“I’m sorry,” the doctor looked confused.  She glanced at Dean curiously.  “When Castiel was brought in we were informed that Captain Winchester was his mate.”  She turned back to Dean whose face had frozen completely.  “I’m happy to tell you Captain, that the baby is perfectly safe.  Your mate and your child are going to be just fine.  We’re keeping him here tonight for observation but you can take him home in the morning.”  She hurried from the room as though she knew what kind of information she had just given.

Dean turned to the Novak brothers and grinned, shrugging his shoulders.  “Great news, huh?”

Lucifer bared his teeth and launched himself at Dean.  He wrapped his hands around Dean’s throat and squeezed.  Shouting, the Colonel pushed Dean against the wall, knocking over several chairs.  “You mated my little brother!”

“I did,” Dean gasped reaching for Lucifer’s fingers.  “Sorry.”

“Sorry!” Lucifer shouted, choking Dean harder.  “You just thought you could mate _my_ brother without asking me first?’

“Woah, Luci,” Gabe stepped in between them and tried to pull his enraged sibling off of Dean.  “Calm down.”

Lucifer’s eyes were glowing with hatred but he let go of Dean’s neck.  The Alpha Captain sputtered and held his throat with one hand.  “You’re pretty strong,” he commented.

Lucifer moved like he was going to grab him again and Dean held up his hands in surrender.  “Back off,” he said finally.  “I let you get one shot in because I might have deserved it.  But if you want to play this game, I’ll tear you apart.”

Gabriel started laughing a little nervously as looked between Dean and his brother.  “See Luci, he threatens.  He’ll fit right in with the family.  It’s all good.”

“Look, you may not like it, but I’m the man that Cas wants,” Dean said.  “He chose me.  We chose each other.  We’ve reported it properly and our superiors know.  And,” he smiled.  “You’re going to be an uncle.”

“That sounds nice, doesn’t it Luci?” Gabriel patted his brother on the shoulder, placatingly.  “A little baby!” 

The Colonel was still huffing angrily.  “You may be who my brother chose as a mate,” Lucifer finally said.  “But that doesn’t mean I like you, Winchester.”

“I’ll grow on you,” Dean winked.

“Dean,” Sam said drawing his hand across his throat.  “Knock it off.” 

As Dean and Lucifer sized each other up, both men glaring, Gabriel slid over to Sam’s side, giving the younger Alpha a rather seductive once-over.  “Wow, get a load of you, kiddo,” Gabe smiled.

”I’m an Alpha,” Sam informed the shorter officer—but he didn’t move away from the rather close contact.

”I don’t discriminate,” the Captain’s voice was almost a whisper.

The doors opened again and a nurse walked in.  She immediately wrinkled her nose at the smell of enraged Alpha that was permeating the waiting room.  She looked at Dean.  “Your mate is asking for you,” she said, waving her hand in front of her face as she backed out of the room.

Dean walked toward the door.  “Gotta go,” he smiled.  “My Omega summons.  I’ll tell him you’re here to see him if you want,” he looked at Lucifer and Gabriel.  The latter nodded his head and Dean hurried from the room.

 

* * *

                              

Dean followed the nurse down the hall until they stopped in front of a closed door.  She smiled at him and pointed to the room.  Dean licked his lips before pushing open the door.  Cas was laying on the bed covered in a thin blanket.  He smelled worried and Dean hated the stench on him.  He went to his mate and bent down to give the Omega a sweet kiss.  “Hey Angel,” he said.  “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Is the baby okay?” Cas’ lower lip trembled.

“Hasn’t anyone talked to you?” Dean asked.  Cas shook his head and a tear tracked down his cheek.  “Shhh,” Dean crawled into the bed next to Cas and cradled the Omega in his arms.  “The baby is fine.  You’re fine too.”

“Really?”

“A doctor told me that everyone was all good,” Dean promised.

Cas closed his eyes and slumped against Dean’s chest.  “I guess Omegas aren’t cut out for combat after all,” he said glumly.

“Are you kidding me?” Dean pulled back and looked into Cas’ eyes.  “You saved Spaz and Creepy.  They would have been dead if you hadn’t gotten them out of the way.  You thought like a combat soldier and you didn’t hesitate.  I’d say you definitely belong in combat, Angel.”

“You think?” Cas tried to smile.

“I’d fight next to you any day,” Dean said. 

The Omega smiled.  His mate really had changed in the past few weeks.  It was as though Dean were an entirely different Alpha.  Cas snuggled into Dean’s arms and gave him a soft kiss on the jaw.  “Sorry for scaring you,” he said.

“Yeah, I can’t take much more today,” Dean said, chuckling.  “I met your brothers.  They’re outside and they want to see you.  Oh,” he said grinning at Cas.  “And they’re pretty pissed off at both of us.”

“You told them?” Cas’ eyes shot open.

“The doctor did,” Dean said.  “It was an accident.  And they know about the baby.”

Cas put his head into his hands.  “That was not how I wanted them to find out.”

“Lucifer wants to kill me, but I think he’ll come around,” Dean smiled down at his mate.

“He won’t,” Cas said seriously.  “He’s never going to forgive us for this.”

“I can handle it,” Dean said, kissing Cas’ lips.  “As long as I have you around to fend him off.”

“I’ll do my best,” Cas kissed Dean again.

“That’s my Angel,” Dean smiled down at him.

The door to the room cracked open and Gabriel stuck his head in.  “Are you two mating in here?  Hurry up, I want to see my brother.”

“Come in,” Dean laughed.

The other Alpha Captain entered the room and smiled at them.  “I’m glad you’re finally happy Cassie.  Although, I wish you would have told me.  I would have bought you guys a sweet mating present.”

“No, Gabriel,” Cas groaned.  He turned to Dean with a horrified expression.  “He always gives me embarrassing sex toys.”

“You like them,” Gabriel waved his hand.

“I do not,” Cas pouted.

“You are more than welcome to give us sex toys,” Dean said wiggling his eyebrows.  Cas put his face in his hands and groaned as his brother and his mate laughed at him.


	16. Chapter 16

_A few months later…_

Cas had been transferred to the training base permanently to be near his mate and Dean couldn’t have been happier.  He had also been assigned a combat unit with Harry and Ed, who were both healing nicely.  Castiel was currently deactivated due to his pregnancy, but once he gave birth, he was ready for action.

Sam, Benny, Bobby, Lucifer and Gabriel paced the waiting room of the hospital anxiously.  It was hard to believe so much time had passed since the last time they were there.  Cas had went into labor almost twenty hours previously.  It gave everyone time to show up, but now they were just impatient.

The waiting room door burst open and Dean walked in wearing a pair of green scrubs.  He had a huge grin splitting his face.  “It’s a boy!” he shouted.  The Alphas in the waiting room cheered and rushed over to him.  Even Lucifer clapped him on the back. 

A nurse walked into the room holding a small bundle in her arms.  She smiled at Dean before passing the baby off to his father.  “Your mate is waiting for you,” she said before she left.

Dean looked down into his son’s face and couldn’t imagine life being any better than this.  He smiled up at his new family and a tear glinted in his green eyes.  “I have to go,” he said.  “Cas hasn’t seen him yet.”

“What are you going to name him?” Gabriel asked.

“No clue,” he said.  “That’s Cas’ decision.”

Lucifer attempted a smile.  “You’re not all bad, Winchester,” he said.

“Thanks bro,” Dean winked.

He turned and walked down the hall to Cas’ room.  His mate was lying on the bed, covered in sweat and smelling better than anything Dean could imagine.  He walked toward Cas holding their son and the Omega smiled weakly up at him.  “You look so sexy holding our baby,” Cas noted.

“You look sexier,” Dean leaned down for kiss.

Their lips met, the baby in between them, and finally Castiel knew that all was right with the world.  His dreams had come true in the biggest of ways.  The Omega watched his mate holding their son and smiled.  He couldn’t possibly ask for more.

                        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was so much fun to write that I've written a sequel that features Sabriel (Sam/Gabriel). It will be surrounding the issues of an alpha/alpha relationship in this world. There will also be information on what is going on with Destiel later into their relationship as well, though they will be a secondary pairing in "Under His Command." There are also a few ideas that I have rolling around for either a third installment, or several one-shot time stamps for this universe. If anyone is interested in continuing this world, let me know, but I'm having fun with it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! You are all the very best!!


End file.
